


Dynasty

by TargaryenStark27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, F/M, Multi, Other, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenStark27/pseuds/TargaryenStark27
Summary: Rhaegar ended up winning Robert's Rebellion. He now seeks to build a lasting dynasty for the Targaryens, but other powerful figures in the realm are not fond of Rhaegar's leadership. A long and arduous journey awaits House Targaryen if they truly wish to establish a dynasty for the ages.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rhaegar Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 173





	1. Prologue & Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> This short bit here is just the small prologue and appendix. I have already written Chapter 1, but I want to begin Chapter 2 before I release it. More notes at the end. Enjoy this brief introduction

**Prologue**

Home, at last. But, the hardest was yet to come. The Red Keep had just come into view as Rhaegar rode atop his horse amongst his men. Enclosed by the rolling wooded hills, the Prince led a grand party. Surrounding him, he could see the banners of Stark, Lannister, Martell, Tyrell, Arryn, Tully, Targaryen, and Baratheon. This Baratheon banner was not of Rhaegar’s rival, Robert Baratheon, but instead of his brother, Stannis Baratheon. Robert was locked up, currently being held by the loyal House Darry at Castle Darry.

It had been quite a shock for the Pretender King when all his allies had turned on him. They all knew of the horrors the war was causing Westeros, but each still needed their own convincing. Eddard Stark was turned against Robert once Rhaegar told him the truth about Lyanna. And once he turned, the Houses Tully and Arryn followed.

Stannis had not needed much convincing to turn against his brother; their relationship had always been strained and Rhaegar’s proposal was good enough to convince him.

As these 8 great houses joined together and rode down the Kingsroad, the time to enact Rhaegar’s plan was drawing near. The woods around the city had concealed their approach thus far, but Rhaegar knew that the closer they reached to King’s Landing, the sooner Varys’ little birds would be singing tales of their arrival. Rhaegar had ensured that his father, King Aerys, and the Master of Whispers, Varys, were both under the assumption that all of their enemies, not only Robert, were in chains.

Rhaegar ordered the banners of the other houses to be stored in the wagons, and for the other great lords to be brought to their positions. They were to be brought into the city shackled by chains, and they would have to hope none of the King’s guards or advisors considered why the men marching them were carrying two weapons.

As the party proceeded through the Dragon Gate, the smallfolk lined the streets, shouting cheers and crying out with joy. They screamed Rhaegar’s name and cheered for the men who had seen the war to an end and brought victory to the Targaryens. For the lords in chains, rotten fruits were the welcoming gift. Little did they know, the most important part of the war was yet to come. Nerves roamed free throughout Rhaegar, more than before any battle or tourney. This was different; he was coming to imprison his father. His sword rested upon his hip, and for this encounter he had a bow slung across his back, with a full quiver.

The winding streets leading them to the Red Keep seemed longer than normal, perhaps because of the daunting task ahead. It had been a hard decision for Rhaegar, but his duty to the realm surpassed his loyalty to his father. The long, cobbled road from the Dragon Gate to the Red Keep felt longer to Rhaegar than it had on any of his previous journeys down path that resembled an arena. The buildings of King’s Landing enclosed them, and the smallfolk played the part of spectators. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as Rhaegar rode to his father’s doom.

A great creak echoed through the halls as the doors to Aerys’ Throne Room was opened. The King sat high upon the Iron Throne, with his Lord Hand, Rossart, stood next to him wearing a devilish smile. Aerys was dressed in a deep, royal red from head to toe, and his Hand was similarly clad, but a more scarlet red was fitted to the alchemist. Both stared down the Great Hall, watching Rhaegar lead his party, split by chains, to the feet of the King.

The heads of the greatest houses, ranging from Stark to Tyrell, some in chains, some free, all were gathered in the Throne Room. It was surely the greatest gathering of lords since before Aegon had conquered Westeros, with half of them were in chains, and with Aerys believing he was set to decide their fates. But despite this joyous news, a grimace rippled through King Aerys’ wrinkling face, Rossart held a smug expression, yet the most telling sign to Rhaegar was the guards, positioned by every door, resting their hands upon the pommels of their swords.

Rhaegar adjusted his right hand to his sword’s own pommel, a signal for the guards walking the imprisoned lords forward. Hopefully, Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon, and Hoster Tully were now all freed from their chains, ready to be handed a sword and fight. As Rossart leaned over to whisper in Aerys’ ear, Rhaegar decided that their hope of a peaceful transition would not be long lived. Rhaegar grabbed his bow and trained it on one of the guards at the exit, hoping the other archers would do the same. Ser Jamie Lannister stood by the King’s side. This standoff needed only another stick to light the flame.

“BURN THEM ALL!” Rhaegar was not sure if it was his father or Rossart who yelled it, or perhaps both, but their words soon turned into cries and battle shouts as arrows were loosed at the guards who could serve as the alchemist’s messenger. Rossart now held a dagger, rushing towards Rhaegar with the same ferocity of a rabid dog. Rhaegar’s bow was still loosing arrows at the far guards, but it was a quick adjustment before an arrow sprouted from Rossart’s chest. As his body fell, opening Rhaegar’s sight of the Throne, he saw his father slumped against the side of the Throne, one of the Throne’s blades itself now impaled in him. Yet the blade that killed him was the sword, dripping blood, of Jamie Lannister. King Aerys Targayen, Second of his Name, now lay dead on his throne, rivulets of blood seeping from his clothing, his death coming at the hands of his own Kingsguard.

His era was one of insanity and madness, and the realm could only hope his successor would bring the opposite. Rhaegar stood with his eyes trained on his deceased father, frozen by shock, before someone addressed him by his new title, causing him to jolt back to reality. Rhaegar turned his head to see all the men in the room looking at him expectantly. It was the hope of all that their new king would be able to return Westeros to greatness and save it from the legacy of the Mad King.

Appendix-

**(297 A.C.)**

Royal Family

King RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, 38

  * his wife, Queen ELIA MARTELL, 40
  * his wife, Queen LYANNA STARK, 31
  * his concubine, Lady MYLENDA CELTIGAR, 27
  * his daughter with Elia, Princess RHAENYS TARGARYEN, 17
  * his son with Elia, Crown Prince AEGON TARGARYEN, 15
  * his son with Lyanna, Prince JON TARGARYEN, 14
  * his daughter with Lyanna, Princess VISENYA TARGARYEN, 13
  * his daughter with Mylenda, VAERA CELTIGAR, 12
  * his son with Mylenda, BAELOR CELTIGAR, 12
  * his daughter with Mylenda, RHAENYRA TARGARYEN, 11
  * his mother, RHAELLA TARGARYEN, 52
  * his brother, VISERYS TARGARYEN, 21
  * his sister, Princess DAENERYS TARGARYEN, 13



Kingsguard

SER GEROLD HIGHTOWER, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard

  * PRINCE LEWYN MARTELL
  * Ser BARRISTAN SELMY
  * Ser OSWELL WHENT
  * Ser ARTHUR DAYNE, the Sword of the Morning
  * Ser JONOTHOR DARRY
  * Ser JAIME LANNISTER



King’s Landing Council/Court

  * ARDRIAN CELTIGAR, Hand of the King
  * MACE TYRELL, Master of Coin
  * VARYS, Master of Whispers
  * MONFORD VELARYON, Master of Ships
  * STANNIS BARTHEON, Master of Laws
  * Grand Maester PYCELLE
  * RENNIFER LONGWATERS, Chief Gaoler



Dragonstone

  * Master MORTON of Derlyn, 33
  * Ser BENETHON SCALES of Windwyrm, 31



Lords of the Dragonstone Sea

Lord MONFORD VELARYON, Master of Ships, Lord of Driftmark, 29

  * his wife, Lady LIANNA VELARYON, 29
  * his bastard brother, AURANE WATERS, 19
  * his son, MONTERYS VELARYON, 12
  * his daughter, DAENA VELARYON, 10
  * his son, JACAERYS VELARYON, 9



Lord ARDRIAN CELTIGAR, Hand of the King, Lord of Claw Isle, 54

  * his son, Ser Maric Celtigar, 29
  * his daughter, Concubine Mylenda Celtigar, 27
  * his daughter, Malora Celtigar, 21
  * his son, Ser Harrold Celtigar, 20



The Vale

Lord Paramount JON ARRYN, 78

  * his wife, Lady LYSA ARRYN, 30
  * his son, ROBERT ARRYN, 5
  * PETYR “Littlefinger” BAELISH, Lord of Midlor Point



The North

Lord Paramount EDDARD STARK, 34

  * his wife, Lady CATELYN TULLY, 32
  * his son, ROBB STARK, 14
  * his daughter, SANSA STARK, 12
  * his daughter, ARYA STARK, 10
  * his son, BRANDON STARK, 7
  * his son, RICKON STARK, 4
  * his daughter, LYANNA STARK, 2
  * his brother, BENJEN STARK, 30
  * Benjen’s wife, DACEY MORMONT, 24
  * Benjen’s son, JEOR STARK, 6
  * Benjen’s daughter, LYARRA STARK, 5
  * Benjen’s son, RICKARD STARK, 4
  * his ward, THEON GREYJOY, 18



The Westerlands

Lord Paramount TYWIN LANNISTER, 55

  * his son, TYRION LANNISTER, 24
  * Tyrion’s wife, LYNESSE HIGHTOWER, 25
  * Tyrion’s son, GERION LANNISTER, 2



The Reach

Lord Paramount MACE TYRELL, 41

  * his wife, Lady ALERIE TYRELL, 37
  * his son, WILLAS TYRELL, 20
  * his son, GARLAN TYRELL, 19
  * his son, LORAS TYRELL, 15
  * his son, MARGAERY TYRELL, 14



Dorne

Prince DORAN MARTELL, 49

  * his daughter, ARIANNE MARTELL, 20
  * his son, QUENTYN MARTELL, 16
  * his son, TRYSTANE MARTELL, 10
  * his brother, Prince OBERYN MARTELL, 39



The Stormlands

Lord Paramount STANNIS BARATHEON, 33, Master of Laws

  * his wife, SELYSE FLORENT, 30
  * his daughter, SHIREEN BARATHEON, 8



The Iron Isles

Lord Paramount BALON GREYJOY, 40

  * his wife, Lady ALANNYS HARLAW, 45
  * his daughter, ASHA GREYJOY, 21
  * his brother, EURON GREYJOY, 39
  * his brother, VICTARION GREYJOY, 36
  * his brother, AERON GREYJOY, 27



The Trident

Lord Paramount EDMURE TULLY, 24

  * his wife, Lady CERSEI LANNISTER, 31
  * his son, JOFFREY TULLY, 12
  * his daughter, MYRCELLA TULLY, 8
  * his son, TOMMEN TULLY, 7



ESSOS

Pentos

Magister ILLYRIO MOPATIS, 54

  * his son, Pynto Mopatis, 22
  * his daughter, BREA MOPATIS, 18
  * his son, LUCERRE MOPATIS, 6
  * his son, LOTHO MOPATIS, 4



Lys

Magister TREGAR II ORMOLLEN, 47

  * his son, SYRIO ORMOLLEN, 23
  * his son, MELLARIO ORMOLLEN, 20
  * his son, PARQUELLO ORMOLLEN, 16



(In Silkhead)

Master BYAN ROGARE, 44

  * his wife, SERRA ROGARE, 44
  * his son, GYLENO ROGARE, 19
  * his son, MELLARIO ROGARE, 16
  * his son, TYBARO ROGARE, 13



Myr

Magister TERRO II TRELLOS

Tyrosh

Archon SYRIO III ZOKAN, 44

  * his son, GYLORO ZOKAN, 37
  * his daughter, TYSHA ZOKAN, 21
  * his son, MALLAQUO ZOKAN, 17



Braavos

Sealord FERREGO II, 42

Lorath

Archon GYLENO NAYLAN, 61

Norvos

High Priest EZZELYNO, 59

Qohor

Magister GROLEO TOGGOT, 55

  * his son, MOREO TOGGOT, 24



Volantis

Triarch MALAQUO MAEGYR, 62

  * entire Maegyr household



Elyria

Lord QAVO ILVAR, 56

  * his wife, Lady PARQUELLA ILVAR, 56
  * his wife and niece, Lady NYESSA ILVAR, 37
  * his daughter, TRIANNA ILVAR, 23
  * his nephew and heir, DAEGAR ILVAR, 34



Tolos

Lord METHYSO AZANTONE, 25

  * his son, ALIOS AZANTONE, 5
  * his son, BELICHO AZANTONE, 3
  * his daughter, ALIA AZANTONE, 0
  * his brother, ALIOS AZANTONE, 22
  * his sister, RHAELLE AZANTONE, 20
  * his sister, QAVA AZANTONE, 18



Mantarys

Lord DONIPHOS ZOBRIDAR, 45

  * his wife, Lady RHAELLE ZOBRIDAR, 45
  * his daughter, ALEARYS ZOBRIDAR, 27
  * his son, VAEKAR ZOBRIDAR, 24
  * his daughter, RHAELINOR ZOBRIDAR, 22



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Also feel free to leave comments with constructive criticism or any general comments.


	2. Rhaegar I/Jon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin with Rhaegar and finish with Jon. Feel free to point out any mistakes in the comments. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

“Your grace, I implore you, grant me the compensation from this man, for he has clearly wronged me.”

For Rhaegar, this was yet another factor that made him hate his kingship. His mind drifted to his children while the second simply dressed present directed another beg towards Rhaegar. The argument in the background was drowned out by the thoughts of his children sweeping his mind. In the coming weeks, they were all set to return from their year-long stays with some of the great lords of the realm. Jon and Visenya had stayed the last year with their uncle, Eddard Stark, in Winterfell. Letters they had written to him had described their time in the North, including a procession through all the castles to meet all he great lords of the North. On the other side of the realm, Rhaenys and Aegon had spent a year with their relatives in Dorne, learning about the great houses of Dorne in a similar procession. However, Rhaegar was aware of reports that they learned about more than just the Dornish houses during their stay. The pairing themselves had also recently written to Rhaegar to inform him that Princess Arianne Martell, the heiress to Dorne, would be returning with them.

This knowledge brought him back to his predicament about the future marriages of his children. Rhaegar was yet to decide if he would allow Rhaenys and Aegon to marry, or even another pairing between his children, such has Rhaenys and Jon with Aegon and Visenya because of their differing parents. Viserys and Daenerys would both marry outside the family. The issue at the heart of his decision was the madness in the family. It was becoming a serious threat to the family yet again, with his father Aerys before him and currently his brother Viserys. Rhaegar was considering the potential need to dilute the bloodline for another generation. Even more than just marrying Elia and Lyanna’s children to each other, it was a strong possibility now that he might marry all of his children across the realm.

He had already received and conceived several offers, including Aegon and Sansa Stark, Jon and Arianne Martell, Rhaenys and Willas Tyrell, Visenya and Joffrey Tully, among many others. He was still yet to consider what to do with his daughter Rhaenyra, as well as his children that bore the Celtigar name, Baelor and Vaera. Although he had not given it much thought, he likely would betroth them to each other, and marry Rhaenyra to one of the Velaryon children. Although the Targaryen’s needed to dilute their bloodline, Rhaegar believed the Velaryons and Celtigars needed a purification. These houses were descendants of the Valyrian Freehold, and they must, to an extent, uphold the traditions and appearances that their ancestors embodied when they ruled the world.

“Your Grace?”

Rhaegar was shaken from his storm of thought by Lord Varys. The peasants stood awaiting a decision, but before Rhaegar could pass his judgement, Varys whispered in his ear. Both men were good men, but one had made an honest mistake, and refused to surrender his pride and admit that he was wrong. This was the rare circumstance, usually once a moon, where Varys counseled providing compensation for both from the royal treasury.

And to not make this seem a common practice, Rhaegar instructed both peasants to follow Varys out of the Throne Room where he would discuss the solution to their issues. There was still a line of men and women that likely reached to the Sunset Sea, but Rhaegar grew weary and dismissed his court. Every courtier knelt as King Rhaegar Targaryen rose from the Iron Throne and exited towards his chambers.

The route to Maegor’s Holdfast was not long, but this journey felt an eternity after his long day in court. Rhaegar’s boredom of the days spent on the throne had increased tenfold since he had become king. He wished for nothing more than to simply play his harp, spend time in the relaxing Godswood at King’s Landing or the soothing beaches of Dragonstone, spar with Ser Arthur Dayne, or wallow the days away in bed with his three lovers.

Elia Martell was married for duty, yet Rhaegar had grown to love her over time. This was the same with Mylenda Celtigar, whom Rhaegar had taken as concubine following the war. The need to bring the Celtigars back towards their Valyrian roots had driven Rhaegar to make this decision. But Lyanna, she was his true love. He fell in love with her at the Tourney of Harrenhal and never looked back. She may be considered the second amongst his queens, but she was first in his heart. Whenever he looked upon her, or spoke with her, he found a joy which he elsewise seldom experienced.

Rhaegar also held some pleasure through the friendship between his wives and concubine. Unlike Aegon the Conqueror of years past, the women in his life did not reside in separate chambers and force Rhaegar to choose which among them he most appreciated. They instead enjoyed the company of each other near as much as they did Rhaegar’s, and he would often find them together in bed when he returned from his day at court. There was no such difference this day, as Rhaegar passed Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the man guarding his room, to enter his bedchamber through his solar and find the women and covers strewn across the great oaken canopied bed that held the center position in his bedchambers.

The nearest women to him was Elia, his fine Dornish Queen, lay asleep with only her bottom half covered. His eyes gazed her smooth olive skin and traced his shape to her perfect rounded breasts, before letting his gaze reach her resting face. In the middle of the bed lay his perfect Northern beauty, her thin frame lay fully exposed above the covers. Her pale Northern skin still had not darkened from her years in King’s Landing, and she also retained the beauty instilled in her face, still as beautiful as when Rhaegar had met her near 15 years ago. On the far end of the bed lay his beloved concubine, Lady Mylenda Celtigar, a woman who held the beauty of the Valyrians of ages past. Her full tits lay above the cover, and even asleep her face showed the beauty that would allow her to seduce any man. Although Rhaegar did love her, she was third in his heard, but her children were loved by Rhaegar as much as his sons and daughters by his two true wives.

Lord Ardrian Celtigar had been confused when Rhaegar proposed that he take Mylenda as his concubine, but once Rhaegar had offered Lord Ardrian Celtigar the position of Hand and explained that the first son and daughter of Mylenda would be named Celtigars, the deal became hard to refuse. Rhaegar’s desire for Mylenda to bear his children was not made know to Ardrian as it would likely leave a bad taste in his mouth; Rhaegar simply felt that the Celtigars had become too Westerosi, and they needed to return to their Valyrian roots. After Robert’s Rebellion, Rhaegar desired to have again the complete backing of Houses Velaryon and Celtigar, the two other Valyrian houses in Westeros. It had not been known to Ardrian at the time of Rhaegar’s initial proposal, but he intended for his son with Mylenda to become next in line for Claw Isle, passing Ardrian’s eldest son, Ser Maric, in the line of succession. When Rhaegar informed his Hand of this decision, it was accepted with no hesitation or questioning. Rhaegar and Ardrian were yet to decide how Maric would be informed that he was no longer needed in the succession. Rhaegar’s guilt was eased through Maric’s character however: the man had likely sired a bastard on every woman on Claw Isle, wed or unwed. It was rumored that he may have even once held a relationship with his younger sister, Malora Celtigar, a practice which had grown out of fashion on Claw Isle.

Rhaegar silently undressed, removing his dreary clothes that had tired with him across his long day of sitting the Throne. Remaining as silent as a mouse, he slid into bed between Elia and Lyanna, wishing for nothing more than to sleep before he must meet with his small council over dinner. He thought he had completed his task successfully, but movement to his left told him that Elia had stirred. Rhaegar quickly brought a finger to her lips, but it did not stop her from leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. Rhaegar gave in and allowed her lips to absorb with his. As he brought a hand to her breast, he could feel one hand of hers sliding towards his hardening cock.

Elia was easily most skilled in bed of his three lovers, and her abilities in bed proved the tales of Dorne’s women true. Mylenda possessed the best body; both her ass and breasts were amongst the best in the realm. Nearly nothing was more pleasing to Rhaegar than burying his cock inside her and slapping or squeezing her ass and tits. Lyanna possessed neither the skills of Elia nor the shape of Mylenda, but when Rhaegar made love to her it was the most passionate of any of his wives, and he most often spilled his seed inside her.

But it was Elia that was now stroking his hardness with her hand and fighting with his tongue as their mouths clashed. Rhaegar’s hand on her breast gave a final squeeze before sliding down her smooth body to her ass, which he began to squeeze all the same. It was not long before Rhaegar rolled onto his side and slid his other hand underneath Elia to grab her other cheek. He briefly removed one hand to rub her clit and position his cock, before returning it to her smooth ass. He slowly began to slide his hardness into her, his mouth capturing a moan before it could leave her own. Once she had fully sheathed his cock, he began to slowly thrust in and out. He moved one hand back to her breast, tantalizingly squeezing her tits and pinching her nipple.

This slow pace was not enough for Rhaegar, so he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her as he quietly slid out of the bed. He held her close with his cock still inside and carried her to his solar. Rhaegar found a table and brushed away the scrolls that lay amess atop it and placed her back down on the table. Rhaegar paused to swiftly close the door to his solar, hopefully hiding the sounds from the other women. He returned to Elia, filling her with his length, and began thrusting at a quick pace. Rhaegar watched her small breasts bounce back and forth, he saw the ripple in her legs from the impact, and he could hear the clapping noise from his legs and balls colliding with her. Still trying to be quiet, her moans did not echo through the room, but the faint moans were still able to be heard by Rhaegar. His rapid pace did not stop, his cock pushing as far as it could go into Elia. Rhaegar’s soft groans matched Elia’s moans, as he spilled his seed deep inside her. She had not finished yet, and intuitively Rhaegar brought his mouth down to her clit to pleasure her that way, and help her come.

The sun was set when Rhaegar awoke from his nap, and as he looked to his left and right he could see both Elia and Lyanna, naked as their first nameday, with their arms draped across his torso, and Lyanna’s head upon his chest. He could not resist running his hand through her flowing dark brown hair, nor could he resist stroking Elia’s black mane. Rhaegar rolled Lyanna on top of himself so he could reach out to Mylenda, squeezing her breasts and gently stroking the silver blonde hair that laid messy beneath her head. Lyanna was beginning to wake, so Rhaegar swiftly placed a kiss upon her lips and rolled her back to his side.

“Don’t think you can get away without giving me the same treatment you gave Elia earlier, my love,” Lyanna whispered to him, extending a hand to begin stroking his cock.

“Surely you didn’t think we couldn’t hear you?” Mylenda questioned him with a smirk.

“Later, my loves,” Rhaegar said, although Lyanna continued to stroke his hardening cock, “I, and the three of you as well, must sup with the Small Council tonight.” He received a nodded affirmation from his loves before crawling out of bed and beginning to dress himself.

It was a savory venison that adorned the plate, with a collection of darkened mushrooms, browned onions, and a steaming potato surrounding it like a victorious army encircles the remainders of its enemy. The fine Arbor wine glistened inside the gem-incrusted golden goblet. But Rhaegar and his council were not there to enjoy the delicious dish, they were here to discuss the affairs of the realm. He looked around at his council, Hand of the King Ardrian Celtigar, father of his lover Mylenda, Lord Paramount of the Reach and Master of Coin Mace Tyrell, Rhaegar’s Master of Whispers Lord Varys, the Master of Ships Monford Velaryon, Master of Laws Stannis Baratheon, and Grand Maester Pycelle. Also at the table sat his Queens and Mylenda. Rhaegar scanned the room, proudly thinking of how well he has surrounded himself with men he trusts with his life, with the exception of Pycelle.

After the group finished their meal, Ardrian Celtigar requested permission to start listing the matters that concerned the council on this evening. Rhaegar quickly granted it, and hence he began.

“My King, the reconstruction of Summerhall has officially began. The building plans have been completed and our army of builders have started their preparations at the ruined castle,” Ardrian paused for a nod from Rhaegar before proceeding, “The Night’s Watch again asks for more men.”

“Empty the cells and put them on a ship to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Lord Monford, see to it this voyage proceeds smoothly,” Rhaegar commanded, “Continue, Lord Ardrian.”

“My liege, I am sure you are aware that with the upcoming Heir’s Tourney, your children will be the subject of countless marriage offers. I have a small list here, if I may,” Ardrian paused before receiving Rhaegar’s affirmation, “The offers for Aegon include: Arianne Martell, Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark, Myrcella Tully, Mylenda Rykker, Marsella Waynwood, Ysilla Royce, Roslin Frey, Sarya Mallister, Lyra Mormont, Branda Umber, Alys Karstark, Desmera Redwyne, Alyse Dayne, Brienne of Tarth, and Elinor Massey. Most of those offers remain for Jon, as well as more offers including: Serenei Sunglass, Arwyn Frey, Rylene Grafton, Eddara Tallhart, and Arya Stark. For your daughter Rhaenys, well, it is safe to say the name of every unmarried heir in the realm has been put forth. I do not doubt even some betrothed heirs would suddenly become available if approached with Rhaenys as the offering. All these lords would not discriminate between Rhaenys, Visenya, or Rhaenyra.”

His speech was met with a sigh from Rhaegar, “It will be a long few weeks ahead. Lord Monford, what marriages do you plan to make with your children?”

“Your Grace, I had planned on allowing them to decide for themselves, or even marrying them to each other. Have you made a decision regarding your children bearing the Celtigar name?” The Lord of Driftmark answered pointedly.

“Baelor and Vaera will likely wed each other, although I am not adverse to a betrothal between them and your children,” Rhaegar replied.

“Your Grace, if I may,” Mace Tyrell seized the silence. Rhaegar nodded permission.

“I worry for the coffers of the realm and the impact the Heir’s Tourney will bring. Our money does not run low, but it does not thrive either. I fear the winner’s purses and the food and accommodations that come with the feasts will have an undesirable effect on the treasury. We could impose a tax on all entering King’s Landing…” Mace Tyrell offered.

“No. I do not wish to turn away any smallfolk from the city during the Tourney. Instead, we shall tax all vendors, shops, and brothels, for they shall see an increased profit during the Tourney, and this additional tax should not place much burden on them,” Rhaegar decreed. Mace bowed his head in agreement.

“Now, if that is all that needs my attention, I am sure my wives have some questions about what room for luxury our treasury will allow regarding the upcoming feasts,” Rhaegar concluded.

**Prince Jon Targaryen**

Home, at last. But the joy did not come without a heavy heart. Jon loved his year spent in the North; he also held a similar love for his uncle Ned and his cousins that he had grown so fond of and had created sibling-like bonds with. Jon glanced to his side to look at his younger sister Visenya, whom had journeyed with him to the North. Although they approached the gates of King’s Landing, Jon could not help himself from remembering some of his favorite memories from Winterfell: sparring with Robb, running through the Wolfswood and bathing in hidden lakes with Visenya and Arya, teaching Bran archery, and wrestling with Rickon. Despite his thorough enjoyment of his time in the North, Jon was looking forward to returning to his family, seeing Aegon, Rhaenys, and Rhaenyra, but most importantly Daenerys. Jon and Dany held a special relationship since they were young. Although she was his aunt they felt as close as siblings, and perhaps closer than that as well.

They had kissed innocently long before he had left for the North, but shortly before Jon had left for the North they shared a passionate kiss, and they slept, naked as their first nameday, in one of Dragonstone’s caves.

A loud cheering rose over the Dragon Gate, resulting from a guard on the walls shouting, “Lyanna’s Prince and Princess have returned!” The cheering only grew louder as the gate opened and their party rode through, entering the streets of King’s Landing. Jon looked over at Visenya and could tell she had the same thoughts. She glanced back at him, and in sync they took off down the cobbled road. Their horses tore through the streets, racing as they had so often done in Winterfell. The buildings and civilians of King’s Landing were a blur as Jon and his sister rapidly advanced through the streets.

It was not long before they reached Maegor’s Holdfast. It was barely past the break of dawn, leaving it likely that Rhaegar would still be asleep in his bedchamber or musing kingly decisions in his solar. Jon received looks of recognition which proceeded hurried bows, for he could only assume he had changed since he was last in King’s Landing. Jon was a man now, tall and muscular, a far cry from the boy that left the capital. Visenya was different as well; her silver hair flowed longer, and both her breasts and ass had begun to develop. Although Jon’s heart was with Daenerys, he could still appreciate the beauty of his younger sister.

They quickly made their path through the halls and towards their own chambers. Jon and Visenya’s rooms bordered one another inside the Royal Wing; across from them lay Daenerys’ bedchamber, and on either side of her sat Viserys and Rhaenys’. Jon’s room was also bordered by Aegon’s, but even before the Targaryen children had left for their visits to each corner of the realm it was almost always empty; Aegon spent most nights with Rhaenys. Past Visenya’s bedchamber lay the shared chamber of the Celtigar children, and across from theirs lay Rhaenyra’s chambers. To reach their father’s chambers, they would have to climb the staircase at the end of the hallway and climb to the top of one of the many towers in Maegor’s Holdfast.

Jon’s bedchamber looked as if it was freshly constructed. Everything was neat and orderly; not a single item sat out of place. This changed within seconds as Jon quickly removed the Northern garbs from his body. Both him and Visenya had decided it necessary to change into clothes better suited to King’s Landing before they visited their father. The clothes they wore throughout their time in the North were some of the finest in the realm, but they would be a burden in the sweltering heat of King’s Landing. The red tunic that now adorned Jon’s body was perfectly suited to King’s Landing.

Jon left his chambers to find the door to Visenya’s still shut. He entered to find her half-dressed; breeches adorned her bottom, but simple smallclothes were all that barred Jon from seeing her tits. Yet even with the smallclothes not much was hidden.

“You gonna go talk to Father wearing that?” Jon asked with a smirk, amused. Visenya tossed an annoyed glance back towards him.

“Could I take a simple tunic from your chamber? The maidservants did not include any in my wardrobe,” Visenya complained.

“Sure, come grab which one you fancy.” Jon led Visenya back to his chambers where she picked out a tunic of a similar color to Jon’s.

“I wonder what Father will say when he sees us,” Jon spoke solemnly. Visenya just shrugged. Jon was aware that she likely missed the North already. He did not doubt she was already awaiting an opportunity to return. He knew that their mother would be overjoyed to see them, but he did not hold the same opinions of his father. Although Rhaegar would undoubtedly have happiness at seeing his children after over a year, their return would bring him more problems and stresses than when the children were scattered between the two ends of the realm. Jon knew his father would love nothing more than to keep his children away so he would not have to decide upon the countless marriage proposals he must have received. Jon simply wished to marry Daenerys, although he knew his fantasy would surely come to an end by the completion of the Heir’s Tourney.

“Senya, will you enter the archery contest in the Heir’s Tourney?” Jon queried.

“In a tournament celebrating our brother’s return? Who would I be to take all the glory and attention from his certain win in the joust?” Visenya sarcastically responded, “That’s like asking if we’re Targaryens. Of course I am, stupid.” Jon simply laughed.

They quickly made their ascent of the spiral staircase that led to Rhaegar’s chambers. Jon glanced out one of the many windows that adorned the staircase. It displayed a view of the narrow sea, with waves crashing on the shore. It brought a pleasant feeling to Jon, for he had not seen this beautiful scene for over a year. On this morning, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Kingsguard who mentored Jon before he went to the North, stood guard outside the King’s royal chambers.

“Prince Jon!” The Sword of the Morning exclaimed. Both rushed forward to embrace. Ser Arthur continued, “Find me in the yard later, I must see how your swordsmanship has grown since we last met,” he then turned to Visenya, “And you, my little princess. I hope you did not lose your love for swords in the cold North.”

“If anything, it has grown! Allow me to spar you after you finish with Jon,” Visenya responded.

“I will, my princess, have no doubt,” Ser Arthur concluded, proceeding to open the door to Rhaegar’s solar.

Jon and Visenya found their father sat at his desk in the corner of his solar, reading the _Lives of Four Kings_ , a famous book written by Grand Maestar Kaeth detailing the reigns of Kings Daeron I, Baelor I, Aegon IV, and Daeron II. The book was but one amongst many great works possessed by the King.

“Father.”

Rhaegar raised his head and smiled warmly, “Jon, my son. You are a welcome sight back in King’s Landing. You’ve grown into a proper man now.”

“Yes Father, I have. I am delighted to have returned home.”

“Visenya! My daughter, you look stunning,” Rhaegar looked her up and down, noticing her clothing, “I hope we haven’t lost you to the ways of the North.”

“Father, I love the North and its people, but I will always be a Targaryen.”

“That is good to hear. Lyanna!” Rhaegar called out, “You may want to come see this.”

It was but a moment before the door from the King’s bedchamber opened to bring Lyanna to the solar. For a moment she stood in shock, processing what she had seen, before she rushed towards her children. She spread her arms wide to enclose both her children in an embrace.

“Mother!” The children exclaimed in unison. They stood there for nigh on a minute, all three enjoying being in each other’s company once again.

“My children, both of you have grown into a lovely young man and woman.”

“Mother!” Jon and Visenya said in unison once more, before Jon proceeded, “That is all anyone has told us today, for our sake, speak about something else.”

Lyanna sighed before continuing, “I hope you enjoyed your time in the North. How are my brothers and their children?”

“Good. They look forward to seeing you when they journey here for the Heir’s Tourney. I think you will like Arya. Everyone says that she is you born again.”

“And you, Jon? What do you say of her?”

“She is my cousin but I feel as close with her as I would a sister. And I would consider Robb a brother as well.”

Before Lyanna could respond, Visenya interjected, “Robb and Arya are the two I also was closest to. When they boys were off sparring, I would teach Arya the basics of swordplay.”

“It is good to hear you have made such close relations with your Stark cousins. That should serve you well in the future.”

Another voice came sliding through the door, “Jon, Visenya, it is good to see you both again.”

Jon looked past his mother to see Elia Martell sliding through the door, wearing a sandy gold dress with a plunging neckline that reached to just above her navel. Two thin straps barely covered her breasts and reached over her shoulders before forming what Jon could only assume would be an intricate pattern on her back.

Following her came Mylenda Celtigar. Although Elia looked glamorous, Mylenda still looked like she had just risen, wearing a short chemise that had likely not lasted long on her the night before. And it was to no surprise, as Jon had to avert his eyes from the revealing sight displayed by his father’s concubine.

“Mothers, it is good to see you again,” Jon stated, before Visenya echoed his sentiment. The group of 5 continued their conversation for a while longer before Jon stated an excuse and left his father’s solar. It was time for him to find Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. The next chapter will likely be Aegon I/Jon II. I am aiming for around 2000 words per POV and 4000 words per chapter. Constructive criticism and general thoughts welcome in the comments as always.


	3. Aegon I/Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Aegon, Rhaenys, and Arianne for the first time. We also learn a bit of Jon and Dany's backstory.

**Chapter 2**

**Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen**

Antlerhall was the last castle on the short, unnamed river east of the Dornish Marches. It had been quite a somber arrival for the party, for they had learned that the old Lord of the castle, Harlan Wagstaff, had been killed by a wild boar during a hunt. The boar was to be the meal at the feast that was to be held during Aegon’s visit, but Aegon had received another gift instead. Harlan Wagstaff had not left any heirs, sending his house to extinction. Aegon had been granted control of the castle, and he was to be tasked with finding a lord to rule the castle and the land surrounding it. Until then, Aegon had assigned the master of the castle, Horton, to rule in his stead.

This task that awaited Aegon was on the front of his mind when he awoke. Although he had been prepared for ruling since he was a babe, it still seemed a daunting task to choose a man to elevate to a lordship. The burden was slightly lifted from him by the two stunning women laid asleep in bed beside him.

Shortly after Aegon arrived in Dorne, despite having only seen thirteen namedays, he was the giddy recipient of sexual advances from his sister Rhaenys. Even before they had first left for Dorne, the siblings did sleep together, and had chanced looking upon each other nude. But it was Arianne Martell, a young woman labeled a seductress by many despite her age. Arianne, a cousin of Elia’s children, had made fast friends with Rhaenys, and soon she had goaded her into advancing things with Aegon. It had taken less than a moon in Dorne before Aegon took Rhaenys’ maidenhead, and by the end of their second moon in Dorne Rhaenys had invited Arianne to their bed. Aegon knew that Arianne kept other lovers; her skills likely hold half the men of Dorne under her finger.

But this olive-skinned, curvaceous Dornishwoman lay in bed to his side. Arianne lay with half her body draped over Aegon, faced down so her left tit pressed into Aegon’s chest. Her arm was drawn across his body, with her hand resting on Rhaenys’ back. His beloved, his elder by two years, laid in the same position as Arianne, her right tit also pressing into Aegon’s chest. He loved her with all his being, and he, for many moons, planned to request to his father that he may be allowed to marry her, and that he is not forced to marry some other Westerosi noblewoman, such as Margaery Tyrell. Although Rhaenys was his true love, there was still a special place in his heart for Arianne.

Aegon’s eyes attempted to reach higher than his head would allow, wishing to gaze upon the rest of his lovers’ curvaceous bodies. The three lay above the covers, occupying the great bed that had once been occupied by the old lord of Antlerhall. Aegon did not think his awakening caused much noise, but the women resting on either side of him began to stir. Rhaenys was the first to act, reaching her head forward to clash her lips with his. Their tongues had not warred for long before Aegon could feel Arianne stroking his length.

Aegon invited Rhaenys further up his body, taking her full, rounded tits in his mouth, sucking and leaving soft bites. Arianne removed her hand from his cock, but it was not long until it was replaced by her mouth. Her mouth slid up and down his length, taking nearly his full cock in her mouth. The slow pace she maintained gradually quickened until she was sucking his cock at a maddening pace, earning a soft growl from Aegon. Aegon removed his mouth from his sister’s tits, with the marks his teeth left clearly visible.

“Ride me, cousin,” Aegon whispered. In an instant, Arianne positioned herself above his hardness, slowly sliding herself down onto it. She rolled her hips at a slow, maddening pace.

Rhaenys positioned herself above Aegon’s face, her pussy sat perfectly above Aegon’s mouth. He knew that she wanted him to taste her, and he was more than willing to oblige. Aegon released his tongue and began to lick her cunt, sliding it between her folds in every direction. If he brought his head up, he was able to slightly penetrate her cunt.

Above him, Rhaenys leaned forward to taste Arianne’s lips, their tongues clashing like the fiercest armies Westeros had ever seen. Aegon reached out both hands to find Arianne’s ass, squeezing it before slapping it as hard as he could from his position, telling her to pick up the pace. Arianne complied immediately, bouncing up and down on Aegon’s cock as fast as her body allowed. It was a testament to her skill that her mouth remained locked with Rhaenys’ as she rode faster, and faster; the clapping from her ass colliding with Aegon’s body was so loud he was afraid his father might hear them from King’s Landing.

Rhaenys broke her kiss with Arianne, and spoke, “You’ve had your turn, now let me fuck my brother.” Arianne only gave a smirk in return. She, tantalizingly slow, raised herself off Aegon’s cock, giving her cousin the position she so desired.

Rhaenys slowly moved forward from her spot above Aegon’s face towards his hard cock, but before she reached it, he gave a strong smack and said, “I have spent enough time being ridden.” Aegon gently shoved her over onto her back, before rising from the bed and pulling her to the edge. He spread her legs and placed them over his shoulders and began to slide his cock back and forth above her cunt.

“I want you in me, Aegon!” Rhaenys commanded.

“Have patience, sister.” Aegon continued slide his cock over her cunt, teasing and torturing her into moans of agony. He eventually began to slide his cock into her, at first only penetrating her with his tip, but it was not long before he gave into his own urges, pushing himself deeper inside of her. At first, his thrusts were slow, savoring his cock sheathed in her cunt.

Aegon’s thrusts became quicker and deeper, before eventually giving in and fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. Their skin collided, making a clapping noise louder than Arianne could create on her own. Rhaenys’ tits bounced up and down, a beautiful sight for Aegon to stare at as he fucked his sister.

Arianne had assumed the position Rhaenys had taken earlier, but instead occupying Rhaenys’ mouth with her cunt. Rhaenys began to dig her heels into Aegon’s shoulders and grab tightly to Arianne’s ass with her hands as she could feel her climax coming. She released a loud moan as she could feel her climax streaking through her body.

Aegon slowly withdrew from her and found his way back onto the bed. Arianne was yet to climax, and Aegon would not allow himself to finish before she did. She found her way back to the position they occupied earlier and began riding him again at the same pace she had earlier. Rhaenys lay on her side, forcing her face into Arianne’s cunt, a welcoming third party. Without Rhaenys on top of Aegon, he could now see the marvelous sight of Arianne’s perfect tits bouncing around her chest. Both Aegon’s cock and Rhaenys’ mouth proved to be too much for Arianne, as she let out a deafening moan; her pleasure could surely be heard throughout the castle.

Although both of Aegon’s lovers reached their climax, he had not yet spilled his seed. Arianne and Rhaenys moved to their hands and knees, ready to be taken from behind by Aegon. He entered Rhaenys first, thrusting as hard as he ever had. With one hand, he held her ass, kneading it while the collision of their skin echoed through the room. His other hand did not remain still; it kneaded Arianne’s ass, giving it the occasional smack.

Soon, Aegon removed his cock from Rhaenys and inserted it into Arianne, quickly getting his thrusts up to his fastest pace. He fucked her harder than she had been fucked by any man, and Arianne’s moans and screams were evidence enough to prove it. The clapping of his balls and thighs against her ass coupled with her moans were likely loud enough to wake the whole castle from its slumber.

Despite her tremendous skill, Aegon’s relentless thrusts eventually forced her onto her forearms, exhausted, as Aegon continued to fuck her with everlasting energy. Aegon continued to fuck her until she fell to the bed with a final scream reaching her climax once more. Aegon was also nearing his peak.

He slid his cock out of Arianne and moved it to Rhaenys once more, before giving his last burst of energy to thrust into her roughly and wildly. Aegon growled as he finally coated her walls with his seed. He slowly withdrew his cock from his sister and fell back onto the bed.

His cock was a painted mess of his seed and his lover’s juices, and neither took long to return their mouths to his cock, cleaning up what remained of their lovemaking session.

“I wonder what father would think, if he knew,” Rhaenys thought aloud.

“He has three women for himself, why should he care if I’m bedding two of the most beautiful women in Westeros?” Aegon shot back.

“Your father cares too much about the politics,” Arianne drawled, “Fuck a baby into your sister and he will have no choice but to marry you to each other.”

“It’s too early I fear. We should wait until the events of the Heir’s Tourney unfold before we do anything rash,” Aegon declared.

“The Heir’s Tourney! Oh, I can’t wait,” Arianne announced, “Not only can I put the powerful men in King’s Landing under my influence, but I could fuck any man from any of the countless noble houses attending the tourney. Stannis Baratheon seems a fine choice.”

“He’s married, Ari,” Rhaenys retorted.

“That makes it all the more fun. Perhaps the Stark boy would be a good conquest. What would you say of your uncle Viserys?”

“Avoid him,” the Targaryens said in unison, before breaking into small laughter.

“If you wish to test another Targaryen, perhaps our brother Jon would be to your liking, that is, if you can pry him away from Daenerys,” Rhaenys stated.

“Or perhaps I’ll have them both,” Arianne replied with a wink.

“You mustn’t forget about us during the tourney either, Ari,” Aegon declared.

“How could I ever forget my Prince and Princess? Especially the Prince whom I want to fuck a bastard into my belly.”

“We’ve discussed this, it would not be proper.”

“Bollocks to your proper. One day you will be king, and it will not matter. And even if my child by you may be a bastard, they will still rule Dorne after me,” Arianne declared, “If I brought any maidservant girl in here you would fuck her breathless and leave your seed dripping from her cunt, and by the end of the year there could be a bastard birthed from her belly. But for the maidservant you would not know or care. Fuck, I’d be surprised if Tyene has not given you a bastard with the amount of times you spilled your seed in her sweet pussy at the Water Gardens? But not me. Is it because I am a Princess of Dorne?”

“Ari, I…” Aegon thought for a moment before continuing, “If you wish to have a bastard by me then I will have no choice but to grant it, my love.” Arianne smiled, the joy seeping from her face.

“Ari, I’ve always been curious. If you birthed a daughter, would you ever fuck a man with her?” Rhaenys queried.

“Depends on the man. Thinking about it, I’d hope to share her with you one day, Egg. You Targaryens are fond of incest, are you not?” Arianne declared. Aegon could not tell if the words she spoke were a jest.

**Prince Jon Targaryen**

Jon descended the spiral staircase leading away from his father’s room. He continued down the brick hallway until he reached Daenerys’ chambers, knocking politely on the wooden door. Jon heard footsteps walking briskly to the door, the unlatching of the lock, and the door slowly creaking open.

“Jon!” Daenerys exclaimed.

“Dany,” Jon replied softly. They stood there for a moment before Daenerys backed away, allowing Jon space to enter her chambers. Once the door closed, she jumped into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. This position held for minutes on end, before Jon carried her over to the bed and laid her down, quickly following her onto the bed.

There, both laid on their side, they stared into each other’s eyes, each relishing the presence of the other. Jon’s mind was overwhelmed with countless thoughts of Daenerys, but all were broken by her beauty. Her sweet silver locks, her voracious violet eyes, and her fine face all fell under his gaze. Although Jon knew his eyes should not wander to her stunning shape, he received no complaints from his aunt when they escaped to that forbidden path.

His eyes eventually raised again to her eyes. Jon’s face moved in tandem with her own, before finally meeting with a tender kiss. This kiss sent his mind on a journey back several years to the first kiss they shared on Dragonstone. _They had been young then, and the collision between their lips had been simple, unlike the relations Jon had seen between his cousin Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, and some Northern girls in Winter Town. The young Targaryens often enjoyed a night on the beaches of Dragonstone, but the special one for Jon and Daenerys had begun with a disturbance. An ominous thunderstorm brewed over the island, and when the rain began pouring down, Jon and Daenerys were separated from the others. The pair had found their shelter in one of the caves on Dragonstone._

_The cave surrounded them with stone and dragonglass, sand and these curious drawings of ancient figures. A small pile of wood laid at the entrance of the cave, something that would become crucial to them. Jon and Daenerys ventured deep into the cave, hoping to find a ground of stone rather than sand. It felt like an hour to their weary legs before they found a stone floor at the back of the cave, but still struggled with the darkness. Jon remedied this with the found wood turning into flame through his craftiness. Jon, to this day, still considered the look of awe, respect, and love he received from Daenerys his most cherished memory._

_Their damp clothes had become a burden and the pair discarded them, leaving only their smallclothes. For a short time an awkwardness brewed between the pair akin to the thunderstorm barraging the island above. Despite Daenerys’ age, her body had already begun to develop, and Jon forced himself to avert his eyes. It would have been a weird scene for anyone to walk into; two Targaryens, yet to reach an age of maturity, sat around a small fire in their small clothes. The silence was broken by Daenerys, leading the pair into some small talk. At this point, Jon had not realized that his feelings, although they were fledgling, were returned by Daenerys. As their conversation continued, the gap between them narrowed, and Jon soon felt heat from her body as well as the modest fire._

_Jon’s face turned towards Daenerys to find hers already pointed at his. Their faces melted together, meshing in an inexperienced kiss. Before long Dany began to discard her smallclothes, claiming the fire had done little about their dampness. Jon discarded his as well. Both simply stared at each other’s nakedness, innocent as to what they truly were viewing. They had grown weary, but they were not about to sleep on the cold stone. Together they arranged their outfits and smallclothes on the ground as best they good. Then, as one, they laid down and entwined themselves, hoping that their body heat would keep them warm. Jon remembered his manhood growing hard and pressing into Daenerys’ stomach, causing her to lean away from him. She reached down and touched it, asking Jon why it was like that. Jon informed her that it had never grown hard like that before. He pressed another kiss upon her lips before they drifted off to sleep._

They broke their kiss and sat up with a start as they heard the door open. Jon soon found himself and Daenerys under the pointed gaze of sparkling violet eyes which shone as bright as they always did despite spending two years in the harsh North.

“You thought you could find our aunt and keep her from me?” Visenya jested, “I have missed you, Dany.”

“As I have missed you, Senya,” Daenerys glowed, “I hope we have not lost you to the North, sweet niece.”

Visenya looked around before responding, “I have missed this very much, you know. The Red Keep, our family,” she sighed, “but I cannot claim I will not miss the North and my Stark family. I eagerly await their visit to King’s Landing for the Heir’s Tourney.”

“And Jon?” Daenerys looked over with slight worry, “Is your heart in the North as well?”

“My feelings for the North are the same as Senya’s,” Jon replied gruffly, “but King’s Landing is my home.”

Visenya took a seat next to Daenerys on her bed, and the three remained in silence. Jon relished the presence of his niece and sister; he could sense the quiet happiness that had fallen over the room as it so often did when these three were in each other’s company.

“I look forward to Aegon and Rhaenys’ return,” Jon broke the silence, “I hope he has grown into a better fighter since we departed. It grew tiring faking losses so he would not be embarrassed before the court,” Jon stated with a wry smile.

Daenerys let out a small laugh before replying, “If you can even get him out to the training yard you might find out. I’ve heard he’s become fond of another type of sparring.”

Genuine shock was the reaction from Jon; he could see his reaction mirrored on Visenya’s face as well.

“I guess rumors like that aren’t deemed important enough in the North,” Daenerys winked and laughed at her family. Daenerys looked like she was going to say more, but she stopped herself before the words left her mouth.

A knock on the door ended any potential probing questions from Jon and his sister. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, entered the chambers, and there was only one person he would be there for.

“Jon, I wish to see how your sparring has improved during your time in the North.”

“Surely you would get a better assessment after I am rested? I have been on the road for longer than I can remember,” Jon half-jested, knowing the answer the dark-haired man would give.

“A battle never waits for your rest. A warrior who can fight no matter the situation will always rise above the rest.”

Jon nodded his affirmation that he would soon join Ser Arthur in the training yard. After Jon stated heartfelt pleasantries to his aunt and sister, he slowly rose to his feet to exit the room. As he walked away from the conversation he felt at peace in, Jon allowed himself once last glance back at Daenerys’ full face, charming violet eyes, and her sweet lips. A happy smile graced his lips as he exited her chambers.

Jon stood two sword lengths away from the Sword of the Morning, who was wielding a practice sword instead of his legendary great sword Dawn. Despite knowing most of the moves that Arthur was capable of, Jon still wished to practice properly. He would let the more experienced knight take the lead in their duel, studying his style.

Arthur’s first strike was a looping slash to Jon’s right, which he easily deflected. He did not strike back at Arthur quick enough and was forced to duck under a cut to his left. This time, a quick strike was the answer from Jon, but his opponent had flicked his sword into a reverse grip, blocking the high strike from Jon.

This first sequence appeared to be over, as Jon and Arthur were stood in their starting stance. Jon initiated the next sequence, attempting a feint to the right followed by a slash to the left, but his movements were too slow, and Jon was forced to jump back to narrowly avoid a slash from Arthur. Jon’s opponent was now on the front foot, and Jon was stuck in a defensive stance. Block, after block, after block, before a double block and a sidestep was enough to remove him from the predicament.

Their duel lasted longer than any they had shared before Jon left for the North; Jon hoped he had impressed Ser Arthur. Jon’s stamina was draining, and he knew something special would have to happen for him to win the duel. A rather straight slash from Ser Arthur provided Jon his opportunity to use a trick he had been taught by Theon. Jon tossed his sword from his right to left, leaned back, and quickly slashed at Arthur’s side with his left hand, landing the blow.

Jon was visibly exhausted, and in comparison, Arthur looked like he had barely broken a sweat. Together they walked to the water.

“You’ve improved, more than I’d have hoped. It seems you’ve discovered some tricks as well,” Arthur paused to allow a soft chuckle from Jon. “You could’ve executed it better. Quite lazy as it was, I’d say.”

“It worked,” Jon rebuked him.

“Yes, but if I’m fighting with my second sword you’ve lost. It was good, but if your footwork is better then that may become a useful weapon against the proper opponent.”

Jon simply nodded affirmation before dumping a bucket of water over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter is going to advance the plot more than this one did. POV's for Visenya and Rhaenys. As always, any comments are welcome.


	4. Visenya I/Rhaenys I

**Chapter 3**

**Visenya Targaryen**

“I hope your feelings for your Stark cousins have not eclipsed yours for us as your feelings for the North have eclipsed King’s Landing,” Visenya’s aunt and closest friend, Daenerys Targaryen, stated.

“Never!” Visenya replied with disgust plaguing her face, “I do love them though, they are like a second family to me.”

“Tell me, Senya, how are they? The Starks. We should be seeing them soon at the Tourney,” Daenerys lowered her voice and continued with a wink, “and I hear one of us could be marrying Robb Stark?”

“Like I stated they are akin to a second family. Arya was my best friend in the North. I assume you know the stories about my mother when she was young,” Visenya paused, allowing Daenerys to nod before continuing, “and she is said to be my mother born again. She likes archery and sparring, like myself, and I would often help her escape her sewing classes to come to the yard and practice with me. Bran is a little brother to me. As is Rickon, and our mother’s namesake a little sister. Sansa would be at home in the King’s Landing court; she is a proper lady. Although our interests could not differ more, we still were friends. Robb, when he was not with Theon, was a close friend. I assume he sees me like a sister and I imagine it would be difficult for him to marry me. Although I view him similarly and marrying him would be nothing different than the traditions our family has practiced, I prefer others. For you, however…” Visenya used a wink to complete her thought.

“Is he fair to look upon?” Daenerys questioned.

“He is built strong. The times when we would watch the boys swim, either in the Wolfswood or the Godswood, his chiseled body was very much on display. Robb has charming blue eyes and a well-shaped face. His thick hair favors his Tully half over his Stark half. Robb’s mind is sharp, and his nature is a Tully mirror of his father. He is not dull though; there is some of the Northern wildness in him,” Visenya responded.

“Has he slept with a woman yet?” Daenerys queried, who seemed quite bored with the discussion.

“No, but he has kissed several. However, if you were asking about Theon that answer would be the opposite.”

“And Jon?”

“No one. He would be with Theon and Robb and other girls, but he always assured me he never engaged with the girls,” Visenya assured her, “You know that’s not in his nature.”

“I know. I’d just not seen him for two years so I had a little worry he had changed. Either of the Stark girls could be married to him or Aegon, I’ve heard.” Daenerys stated.

“I doubt Sansa or Arya would marry Jon. Aegon, however… Sansa is a traditional Westerosi noblewoman, of course she’d dream of marrying the future king. Arya currently plans to live single for the rest of life, although I’m sure that will change,” Visenya informed her. Daenerys nodded her head in understanding.

Visenya changed the topic, “How was life on Dragonstone and here in King’s Landing?”

“It was nice, lonely sometimes because I was largely by myself. Viserys… he…” Daenerys hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing, “he is Viserys. You know his nature. Baelor, Vaera, and Rhaenyra are all nearly two years younger than me, and they enjoy the company of each other akin to us and Jon. And there us only so much time I can bear to spend with my mother and with your parents.”

“Dany, if Viserys has done anything to wrong you, you need only tell me, or any of us, and we will do our best to stop him. Is he here?”

“No. He and my mother are on Dragonstone. They plan to arrive before the tourney,” Daenerys informed her.

“And the three little ones?”

“They’re not so little now, Senya, but yes. They arrived from Claw Isle during the last moon.”

“I should go see them then,” Visenya hugged Daenerys, “It’s so good to see you again Dany.”

“And you as well, Senya. I will see you at the feast tonight.”

Visenya rose from the bed and made her way out of Daenerys’ chambers. She traversed through the hallway made of brick walls and walked across the marble floors towards the chambers of Baelor, Vaera, and Rhaenyra. Baelor’s were the first she checked, then Vaera’s, then Rhaenyra’s, but none contained her three siblings.

A long and thorough search of Maegor’s Holdfast and the Red Keep ensued. The Queen’s Ballroom, the Maidenvault, and the Small Council Chamber all were empty, save for a servant here and there. It was not until Visenya entered the Godswood that she heard voices bouncing around the trees. These voices were easily identified as Baelor, Vaera, and Rhaenyra.

Visenya called out their names, and a response came from Baelor, “Come find us!”

Visenya simply sighed and continued her path into the Godswood. Baelor was stood behind an elm tree near the sturdy great oak that was the heart of the Godswood. Rhaenyra was hidden in the smokeberry vines that smothered the thick great oak, and Vaera was hidden behind a black cottonwood that stood tall, dwarfing the elm, to the other side of the great oak.

“You three aren’t very good at hiding,” Visenya noted.

“If we were actually trying you would never find us,” Baelor rebuked her. His sentiments were echoed by the two daughters of Mylenda Celtigar. Visenya simply laughed.

“It is good to see you again, little ones,” Visenya warmly said.

“You’re not much older than us, Senya,” Vaera released the remark this time.

“I do not wish to debate this with you three as our first conversation after being reunited after two years.” The unhostile standoff quickly came to an end as all three rushed forward to meet Visenya with a hug.

“It is good to see you again, big sister,” one of them murmured. Visenya attempted to mutter a response, but she was not sure if the words left her mouth.

Once they took a step back Visenya assessed her younger siblings. Baelor took after his father, tall and slightly slim. He had long silver hair, deep violet eyes, and fingers matching the elegance that describes his father’s own. Baelor was a true Valyrian. His twin sister, Vaera, was no great beauty, although her face would be considered fair to most men in the kingdoms. Her face was emboldened by her deep violet eyes that matched her brother, and it was lathered in the traditional Valyrian features. The twins bore the Celtigar name, but their sister younger by a year was named a Targaryen. Rhaenyra, although she had not yet reached 12, had a beauty that all could see. The elder female Targaryen children would be named amongst the most beautiful in the world, but Rhaenyra already seemed as if she would surpass their beauty. She possessed soft violet eyes, a perfect nose, flush lips, and slender cheeks. Slender also applied to her frame, but based on her siblings there was potential for her body to grow.

“Senya?” Visenya was snapped out of her thoughts by an innocent query from Rhaenyra.

“Yes, sweet sister?” Visenya responded.

“Can we walk together? I wish to speak to you about… something,” Rhaenyra questioned. Visenya nodded her head and led her youngest sibling away from the twins. From the look on her face, Visenya could tell something was amiss.

“What’s wrong, Rhaenyra?” Visenya asked as she saw tears forming in her little sister’s sweet violet eyes.

She sniffed before responding, “Baelor… he…” she struggled to continue.

“What about Baelor?” Visenya’s voice was soft.

“I… I saw him and Vaera kissing.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s inevitable,” Visenya replied.

Rhaenyra sniffed again before her reply came, “I don’t understand. I like him, and I thought he liked me.”

Visenya pat her sister on the head before speaking a truth Rhaenyra would have to face, “Rhaenyra, listen to me, and understand this. Since they were born, it was planned for them to marry. Baelor will rule Claw Isle after his grandfather dies, and Vaera will sit by his side. And their children will rule Claw Isle after them for generations to come. Before you complain about it being unfair, these things will always happen. Perhaps one day he will return your feelings, and you may have him, even if only for a night. But, Rhaenyra, you may also learn that these feelings you possess are fleeting and you will find someone that you love truly.” After seeing the look upon Rhaenyra’s face, Visenya feared she may have said too much too fast, and perhaps too early as well.

“But… I like him. Only him,” Rhaenyra’s reply was simple.

Visenya sighed, “You are one of the greatest beauties of Westeros, and you are a Targaryen. If Father allows you to choose, then you will have a selection of every unmarried young man in Westeros. Stark, Tyrell, Martell, Tully, and every other great house in Westeros, all would willingly marry their heirs to you.”

“But I want him.”

Another sigh escaped Visenya’s mouth, “You’ve come to me with this problem, and I’ve advised you as best I can. If you wish for a different option, then perhaps you can ask Rhaenys when she returns.” Their conversation reached an end as they arrived at the door to Rhaenyra’s chambers.

“I love you, Senya.”

“I love you too, little sister. See you tonight at the feast.”

Recalling Ser Arthur’s earlier statement to her, Visenya decided to make her way to the training yard. She assumed that Ser Arthur and Jon would likely be done sparring, and the legendary knight had promised her a session.

She arrived to the sight of her brother dumping a bucket of water over his head. His wet tunic was stuck to his body, revealing his chiseled shape.

“Ser Arthur? I believe you promised me a spar.”

“Yes, my princess. Before we spar, I would like to see your archery skills.”

Visenya bowed her head and followed her mentor to the archery range. Grabbing a bow and a handful of arrows, she found her station, positioned at the center of the three targets. The two outside targets sat a short distance closer than the center target. Visenya’s first arrow struck near the middle of the center target. Her second struck the second target with a near perfect aim. Her arrow aimed at the right target hit its mark. Visenya’s second attempt at the middle target succeeded. She shifted her feet and her fifth arrow struck the left target, creating a cross at the base of the two arrows. Her sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth arrows all struck their mark, with her final attempt at the center target middling her two previous arrows.

“I don’t think we’re going to be seeing much of the archery range in the future,” Ser Arthur jested, turning, and walking back to take a practice sword off the rack. Visenya keenly followed him. As she grabbed her own sword, Visenya noticed, out of the corner of the eye, Jon sat in the stands, waiting to watch her spar rather than heading back to his chambers to bathe.

Visenya started off by taking charge of the duel. She stole steps forward when she could, slashing at Ser Arthur’s right and attempting swift cuts at his body on his left side. Every strike from Visenya was matched by the Sword of the Morning. Despite being forced onto the backfoot, Ser Arthur’s blocks and foot movement were still calculated with the precision that would be expected from him.

Visenya’s rapid barrage of strikes often won her duels in the North, but her current opponent possessed greater skill than anyone she had ever faced. Ser Arthur hopped away from Visenya’s latest swing, allowing him to counter. His strike was at her hand, disarming her, and granting him a victory.

“Well fought, princess. You have become a formidable fighter, although an excellent opponent will likely find a gap in your defense.”

Visenya nodded, always valuing the legendary swordsman’s advice. Following the actions of her brother, she found a bucket to pour over her head to hopefully wash away the sweat. Visenya was thankful the court was not watching the day’s sparring, for the soaked shirt pressed against her body showed the shape of her full breasts; all eyes would have stared at her emboldened shape.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

“I hereby name Andrion, of Antlerhall, the new lord of this castle. He shall rule from this chair, and his word shall govern Antlerhall and its demesne. He shall collect its taxes, command its men, and cull its crops,” Aegon paused for applause from the crowd, “Although this man does not come from noble descent, his mind is as sharp and his heart as just as any nobleman I have come to know. He may choose his own house name, sigil, and words in the coming days.”

Aegon stood and beckoned the newly named Lord Andrion to the chair. Rhaenys’ prince and lover stepped aside, allowing the new lord to take his place in the high seat in the hall. As he took his seat, the small court once again broke into applause for their new ruler.

Rhaenys greatly admired her brother for the way he commanded the hall, and the authority he had possessed when he named the new lord. After the title was bestowed upon Andrion, the Targaryens and their party had left the castle. Their next destination was Bronzegate, where they would stay a night before advancing down the Kingsroad.

The days passed, and from the windows of the wheelhouse Rhaenys watched the mountains collapse into the Earth, before rising once again after they passed Felwood. Felwood, as its name suggested, laid inside the Kingswood, and the thick forest delayed their journey much to the dislike of her brother. Although they considered accepting the offer of hospitality from the lord of House Fell, the castle adorned with banners depicting five trees and a curved moon on a black background soon fell into the distance. If the traveling party wasted more time on the roads, they risked missing the start of the Heir’s Tourney. It would not be much of an Heir’s Tourney if there was no heir at the ceremonies.

Arianne had opposed the decision to pass Felwood, for she felt that it was a missed opportunity to guarantee the loyalty of a lord. Rhaenys knew that her disappointment soon passed. Nearly the instant they reentered the wheelhouse following their meeting with the lord of House Fell, she was disrobed by Aegon and Rhaenys, and the three continued the sex that had been constant throughout their journey from Antlerhall.

Rhaenys and Arianne had only left the wheelhouse for the meeting, but Aegon was obliged to participate in a small hunt on one day. Those hours had been spent discussing the men that would be at the court in King’s Landing, as well as what the future might hold.

The night before they arrived in Bronzegate, Arianne queried Rhaenys after Aegon had spilled his seed inside her, “Have your younger siblings developed habits similar to yours and Aegon’s?”

“I would doubt it. Jon and Daenerys both hold feelings for each other, but I can’t see either initiating the next step. Before we all went on our journeys to different ends of the kingdom, I remember Visenya confessing to me that she possessed feelings for Jon. I believe her feelings were unrequited at the time, but that could have changed during their time in the North.”

“It appears they need a bit of goading,” Arianne half-jested.

“I’d fuck Dany and Senya,” Aegon muttered, but neither woman heeded his words.

“Not from you, Ari. I know my siblings, and they would take kindest to advice from me rather than a stranger they’ve never known,” Rhaenys warned.

“You did not mention your youngest siblings?”

“I am not sure if they had even reached 10 name days by the time we left,” Rhaenys replied, “But I do know Baelor and Vaera will be married. And you know the tales that have been told of Rhaenyra’s beauty.”

“She should be yours as well then, to continue the beauty through your heirs,” Arianne suggested.

Rhaenys and Aegon laughed in unison before Aegon replied in an annoyed tone, “Father doesn’t even want me to marry Rhaenys, I doubt he, or the faith would allow me to marry Rhaenyra as well.”

“When you are the king, you’ll be able to make the decision yourself,” Arianne retorted.

Another laugh followed from the Targaryen siblings, before Rhaenys replied, “Father is eight-and-thirty, I doubt Aegon will be king for a long time. The reconstruction of Summerhall will be complete before Aegon becomes king.”

Arianne sighed, “I grow bored of this talk. A long day at Bronzegate filled with pleasantries and a feast awaits us tomorrow, and I need a thorough fucking before being forced to sit through that.” She glanced down at Aegon’s hardening cock and glanced up at Rhaenys. Both girls smirked and began a battle to get his manhood in their mouth.

Rhaenys awoke to a bulge pressing into her belly, and a sleeping Aegon beneath her. Arianne was still laid asleep next to them, with her perky tits pointed in the air. Rhaenys lifted her head slightly to peer out a window, and groggily stared at the castle of Bronzegate. It was sat upon the peak of a hill, and their party would have to travel a road with many bends and turns to reach the entrance. Above the entrance hung three blue banners, each with three gold circles on it. From a distance the details could not be determined, but Rhaenys knew from her lessons they were brass buckles, and these banners belonged to House Buckler.

Rhaenys’ head dropped to her brother, his eyes still closed and in deep sleep. The hard cock bulging into her had begun to make her wet. Her better judgement advised her they did not have time to make love and be prepared to make their arrival at Bronzegate, but her body betrayed her brain. Rhaenys slowly lifted her hips and positioned her brother’s cock beneath it. She then slowly lowered herself back down onto his cock, slowly letting him penetrate her cunt, causing her to release a soft moan.

Rhaenys did not wish to startle her brother, and her only movement was the constant slow roll of her hips. Arianne’s eyes were the first to open from the remaining sleepers, and her reaction to the sight happening next to her was a small chuckle before closing her eyes seeking more sleep. Rhaenys paused her rolling hips, allowing herself to fully sink onto Aegon’s cock, forcing her to release another moan. This break allowed her hips some rest, and it gave Rhaenys the chance to reach to the side and slide her fingers into Arianne’s cunt. Her eyes opened once again, and Rhaenys found them trained on her own.

“I remember when you first came to Dorne, an innocent girl who had not yet lost her maidenhood. Now that innocent girl is riding her brother’s cock every time she sees it hard,” Arianne informed Rhaenys.

This time it was Rhaenys who chuckled before stating with a smirk, “I think we should wake him up now.” Arianne rolled on her side and planted her lips on Aegon’s and she stretched an arm across his chest. Rhaenys began bouncing on his cock, riding him as hard as he could. The sound from her ass colliding with his legs echoed through the wheelhouse.

To Rhaenys it certainly seemed an effective way to wake her brother, as his eyes were open and admiring her bouncing its and rippling body. He gently removed his lips from Arianne’s but showed her his affection by squeezing her perfect breasts.

She thought he might reprimand her for they had decided the previous night they would not make love in the morning, but he only sighed and murmured, “I am the luckiest man in the world,” but following some thought he amended his claim, “Father is. Rhae, you are my Lyanna, Ari, you are my Elia, but I am not lucky enough to have a Mylenda yet.”

“And who will be your Mylenda?” Arianne questioned, “Sansa Stark? Margaery Tyrell? Perhaps Asha Greyjoy? Another of your sisters? Or might you look to Essos? The Maegyrs are close descendants of the Valyrians, and I’ve heard their women are quite stunning.”

“It will happen naturally Ari,” Rhaenys responded for her brother, “Akin to how his love developed for us.” Her reply ended with a scream of joy, for she had finished and found her satisfaction. Aegon was yet to spill his seed inside her, outlasting her for the first time in what had felt like years.

Rhaenys dismounted Aegon, allowing Arianne the opportunity to ride him and have her fun. But when Aegon was close to finishing, Arianne allowed Rhaenys to return to her original spot. Rhaenys began riding her brother again, but by the third collision of her ass on his legs she could already feel his warm seed coating her walls. For Rhaenys, that was the best feeling in the world. She also moaned deep with pleasure as she slowly lifted herself off his cock. Rhaenys could feel some of his seed seeping out of her cunt, but without a word Arianne was in position to lick it up.

Rhaenys looked out the window once more, and what she saw caused a panicked reaction. They had nearly reached the main gate of Bronzegate, but the trio was sweating and smelled of sex.

Rhaenys watched her brother call out to the captain of his guards. When the man opened the door to their wheelhouse, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene before him; a nude prince and his sister sat with the nude Princess of Dorne.

“Inform Lord Ralph Buckler and all waiting in the courtyard that the Prince and Princesses do not feel presentable following their journey. Clear all from the courtyard to allow us to walk to our chambers with no one to interfere,” Aegon commanded. The captain of the guards bowed his head in affirmation, shock still clear on his face.

Arianne laughed and assured her companions, “He’ll be understanding and fully loyal, if he was not already, by tonight, have no doubt.” Rhaenys and Aegon just laughed.

Rhaenys hastily slipped on the nearest dress she could find. She watched Aegon slip on a tunic and some breeches, and the siblings had to convince Arianne that it was improper to walk through the courtyard nude, even though there were no viewers. The risk certainly would have provided a great thrill, but the positions held by all three rendered the risk too great to take. It was still obvious to Rhaenys that Arianne wanted a thrill, as she slid into a Dornish dress with a plunging neckline that reached near to her stomach. The Dornish princess also tucked the dress around her right breast, baring it in a Qartheen style. All three had not dressed in smallclothes; the outline of Rhaenys’ nipples was clearly visible through the dress, the breast that Arianne had not bared was covered in so little clothing that one could imagine it fully, and Aegon’s bulge was visible through his breeches.

Rhaenys looked around the wheelhouse at the three lovers, knowing that they should savor this time, where they could fool around and act how they wished. They would soon be back in King’s Landing, where nothing but exceptional behavior was expected from princes and princesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update came a little faster than even I was expecting. I'd guess the next update will come at the weekend. Originally planned to cover the feast at Bronzegate, but I got a little sidetracked. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and leave comments if you find an issue.


	5. Daenerys I/Rhaenys II

**Chapter 4**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

There was a feast that night in King’s Landing, celebrating the return of Jon and Visenya. It was also one of the last nights the Targaryen family would enjoy to themselves, as the great houses of the realm would begin arriving for the Heir’s Tourney. Aegon and Rhaenys were also expected to arrive in the coming days.

The feast was held in the Small Hall, within the Tower of the Hand. The Great Hall was currently being prepared for the extravagant feasts that would be held during the Tourney. The attendance for this lesser feast would be the Targaryen family, the Small Council, and some of the lesser courtiers that permanently resided in King’s Landing.

Sat at the center of the main table was her brother, King Rhaegar Targaryen. The chair he sat upon was not overly luxurious and decorated; its main difference from the other chairs was the size and broadened shape of the seat. To his left sat his wife, Queen Elia Martell. Beside Elia sat Rhaegar’s concubine Mylenda Celtigar. The two Celtigar twins, Baelor and Vaera, resided in the chairs to her left, and Rhaenyra completed that end of the table. The first on her brother’s right was his other wife, Lyanna Stark. Jon and Visenya occupied the two seats to their mother’s right. Seated next to Visenya was Daenerys. And much to Daenerys’ disappointment, her brother Viserys occupied the place next to her, the final on their side of the main table. She would consider herself blessed if she did not enter any conversation with him that night. Small pleasantries and the court of King’s Landing walking to the main table to welcome Jon and Visenya occupied the first portion of the feast. It was rather dull. Jon and Visenya were busy with their welcomes, and Daenerys held no interest in conversation with Viserys. A small respite came when the primary course is served.

Everyone blocked their appetites as Rhaegar rose to address the feast, “It has brought great warmth to me on this day to welcome home my two Northern Targaryens, Prince Jon and Princess Visenya. Although many of you may be awaiting the Heir’s Tourney and the spectacle it brings, I, for one, am glad to have this small feast with just my family and court. Now for a toast! To Jon and Visenya!”

“Jon and Visenya!” the attendance of the feast echoed.

Daenerys’ attention shifted to the savory venison that now rested upon her plate. Delectable juices dripped from the succulent selection that had been presented, pooling around plump meat, creating a moat between it and the other pieces that adorned the plate. An extravagant selection of fruits and vegetable decorated the edges; in King’s Landing these often tasted as good as the centerpiece.

The dish provided Daenerys with a distraction from the tension that stood between her and her brother. Several japes and jests were shared between herself and Visenya, with Jon proving a more brooding figure at the feast. She attempted to eat her plate at a pace that would make an aurochs appear swift. Daenerys’ efforts succeeded, for she was still enjoying her dish when Jon and Visenya were prompted to tell tales from their time in the North. Fortunately for Daenerys, this allowed her to shift her attention from the venison to the tales, without spending any time in a tense silence.

Great tales of the Wolfswood, battles with wildlings south of the Wall, and some bawdy stories of Theon in Winter Town.

After allowing them to share some of their experiences, Rhaegar stood and declared, “Tonight, I give the first dance to my son and daughter.” An embarrassed expression arose on Jon’s face as he stood from the chair, with his emotion being matched by his younger sister. Jealousy was the plague to Daenerys’ expression as her gaze followed them around the table to the center of the Small Hall. For the first time that night, Daenerys chanced a glance at her brother, Viserys.

“Don’t like that, do you?” he asked with a slightly aggressive intent. Daenerys’ response spoke for her, as she turned her face and trained her eyes back on the dancing pair. The first song soon came to an end, and as Daenerys rose to find her way to Jon and ask for a dance, her wrist was grabbed by Viserys; he insisted that she share her first dance with him.

Disgust was painted on Daenerys’ face throughout the duration of the song. She quickly escaped his grasp for the welcoming clutches of Daenerys.

“Has that bastard acted like this the duration of our time away?” A small feeling of warmth spread through Daenerys; it pleased her to know that Jon noticed and studied her during a feast held in his honor.

“He… I shall speak with you later, Jon. Forget about him for now, let us enjoy this dance,” Daenerys replied. A feeling of content grasped Daenerys during their slow dance. Following the song’s end, and a woman of the court requesting Jon’s next dance, Daenerys excused herself claiming she wished to use the privy, but the true reason was that there was no other man she wished to even consider sharing a dance with.

Her journey to and from the privy was filled with thoughts of nearly every emotion.

Upon her return, her eyes searched the hall, first for Jon, then Visenya. Her gaze landed to the sight of neither. Her much elder half-sister, Lyanna, noticed the concerned shape that molded her face.

“If you are searching for my children, I believe they have gone to the training yard, to spar,” Lyanna informed her.

“Thank you, good-sister. If anyone should inquire after me, inform them that is where I have gone,” Daenerys replied with her thanks and a request.

It was a hot summer night with a light breeze gracing the air. Daenerys was descending the last staircase required on the path to the training yard when she could begin to hear the swords clanging in the distance. At the sight of the noise, she found Jon and Visenya locked in an intense battle. From her little knowledge of battle, it appeared that Jon was skillfully attacking and dominating Visenya. But, Daenerys also saw Visenya deftly deflecting every strike from Jon, not allowing his sword to reach her body.

Against any opponent Jon would have likely finished the battle. But against Visenya, Daenerys could she her niece had a perfect understanding of Jon, and each move he would make. Once again, jealousy crept upon her face. A pause in the spar ensued after a swift counter from Visenya struck Jon.

“Am I interrupting?” Daenerys queried.

“Never,” Jon said with a wry smile.

“A feast in your honor and you both left to spar? I understand if this was to happen any other feast, but one held for you? Don’t you think your absence will be noticed?”

“It looks like it already has, Dany,” her nephew replied, the wry smile still painted upon his lips.

“It is because of that reason, Dany, that we are out here. The feast in our honor,” Visenya clarified, “most nights in the North, be it after a feast or not, me, Jon, and Arya would find a place to spar. We thought it was fitting that we would spar tonight.”

“You speak of Arya most times you mention the North,” Daenerys declared.

“The three of us were near inseparable,” Visenya explained.

“Do you think I would be friends with her?” Daenerys questioned.

Jon and Visenya laughed before Visenya replied, “No. Her only interest is with swords and adventure that does not suit highborn ladies. Perhaps Sansa, but she acts too perfect.”

Both had a wistful look upon their face, causing Daenerys to question what memories they were rediscovering.

Visenya answered first, “There was one night, in the Wolfswood. We had escaped the guards and had found one of the sparkling, hidden pools to swim in. Soon after, it began raining, and we were alone. The sun was already setting. The three of us gathered our clothes and found an empty cave, likely an abandoned wolf or bear den. There, we spent the night until guards finally found us in the morning.”

“And Jon?” Daenerys inquired.

“The sword I gave her, Needle. I had the blacksmith craft it in secret, and I gave it to her the day before we left,” Jon did not have a way with words, but the emotion in his voice helped tell his story.

“Then you both must be awaiting the Starks’ arrival in King’s Landing for the Tourney,” Daenerys replied, with a touch of bitterness seeping into her voice.

“Of course! We had planned one more bout, and I think I speak for the both of us when I say we would love for you to stay and watch,” Visenya offered. Jon affirmed her statement, as Daenerys found a seat to view their last battle for the night.

This spar ended with a victory for Jon, after a hard-fought encounter.

Following that, the trio began to make their way back to Maegor’s Holdfast, and their chambers. Their walk consisted of many jests and complaints, but Daenerys did not miss the glances Visenya would throw at Jon. To her relief, Jon never returned them with an expression matching Visenya’s.

As they reached their chambers, Daenerys inquired, “Jon? May I speak to you quickly?”

“Of course, Dany,” Jon replied, “I’ll see you on the morrow, Senya.” Jon opened the door to his chambers and led Daenerys through to his bedchamber. Daenerys followed him and sat on his bed, indicating that he should join her. He did, only after removing his sweaty top.

“What’s the matter?” Jon immediately noticed something was playing on her mind.

Before she could respond, he questioned again, “Is it Viserys?” She nodded her answer.

“If he has done anything to you, I swear…” Jon left his thought unfinished.

“There is nothing that would require you to provoke him. Now that you are here and we are back in King’s Landing with Rhaegar there is nothing that he could now do,” Daenerys assured him and shivered before continuing, “But on Dragonstone, he… he would come to my chambers at night and force me to remove my clothes. He would kiss me, caress and pinch my breasts, squeeze and slap my ass,” Daenerys began crying.

She was the recipient of a comforting hug from Jon, who bid her to relax and finish her story.

“Viserys would kiss me… down there; he would bite my breasts. Also, he,” Daenerys sniffed, “most often he would put his cock in my mouth and make me swallow his seed, although other times he would spill on my breasts. He ran his cock along my folds and my ass, telling me ‘One day, once I am married to you, I will be able to have you fully, and whenever I wish.’ He always wore a devilish grin when he said that. And I never told Rhaegar, because…”

“I know. He will not be attempting anything while I am here,” Jon replied, “And I do not see myself leaving this place without you,” Jon assured her.

“I am still scared he will try; he could sneak through the hidden passageways at night to come to my bedchamber. And I fear he would do worse if he learned that you knew,” Daenerys replied.

“Then sleep in my chambers, with me. He could not do anything with you here, protected by my arms,” Jon invited. Daenerys eagerly accepted his proposal with a long, deep kiss.

Daenerys remained still as she watched Jon continue to undress, his nude form walking around his chambers until it finally disappeared under his covers. She rose and began to undress herself. Daenerys slipped out of her dress, standing in only her smallclothes. She paused for a second, hesitating, unsure whether she would remove those as well. Daenerys eventually decided that she would, because it was Jon that she was to lay next to.

Her smallclothes dropped to the floor, and she made her way to the bed to rest beside Jon. He lifted the covers for her as best as he could, allowing her to slide into his bed. Jon’s arms reached out and enclosed her in a warm embrace, and she moved her form tight upon his. It did not matter to her that his hardness pressed into her belly, nor her breasts into his chest. Their lips melted into a calming kiss, leading Daenerys into sleep.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

They were finally back home in King’s Landing. Unlike their arrival at previous castles and cities, Rhaenys, Aegon, and Arianne were riding atop horses at the front of their party. Although Rhaenys had greatly enjoyed her time in Dorne, she had looked forward to her return to the city of her birth and seeing her family. Rhaenys hoped that they had not learned of what was happening between her, Arianne, and her brother. She would have to take care to not publicly display affection for Aegon. Even in private they would have to be careful, for the walls of the Red Keep had eyes and ears.

Her mind was torn away from her thoughts when Aegon reached out a hand to take her own.

In response, she slapped it away, whispering, “Not here. We cannot risk anything.”

“And risk father thinking we do not care for each other and let him freely marry us off?” Aegon shot back.

“We shall solve that problem when it arises. Until then, let us act the perfect Prince and Princess.”

Arianne snorted, “Let the whole of King’s Landing know you are fucking each other. It would leave no choice but for your father to see you married.”

“Although I am sure Aegon would be fine shirking responsibility,” Rhaenys shot her brother a glare, “It would not be proper.”

Silence fell upon the group as they made their way towards the Dragon Gate. The gate was already opened, and they could already hear the crowds cheering from inside the gates.

“You ready?” Rhaenys asked Aegon with a smirk.

“Here we go,” he replied with feigned ignorance. She knew he loved the attention.

The flush crowds filled the streets of King’s Landing from the Dragon Gate and extended through to the Great Hall. Inside the Throne Room were the nobler spectators, sat upon increasing benches enclosing the path to the base of the Iron Throne. King Rhaegar Targaryen was atop the Throne, dressed in a red and black doublet. The crown upon his head was not the same that adorned his father’s; he had melted it after he took the Throne. His new crown had some similarities to Aegon the Conqueror’s in appearance; it was a golden band, as opposed to the Valyrian steel circlet that Aegon I wore, set with square-cut rubies.

In unison, Rhaenys and Aegon dismounted their horses and walked to the base of the Throne. There, they knelt and bowed their heads before their King.

“Rise, my children,” Rhaegar stated, “Come join me by my side.” He beckoned his children forward to stand with the rest of the Royal Family beside the Throne.

Rhaenys and Aegon went to opposite sides of the Throne, with Aegon taking his place directly beside the Throne, and Rhaenys standing between her mother and Jon.

After that unnecessary display was finished, Arianne descended from her horse and strode to the base of the Iron Throne. She matched Rhaenys and Aegon’s earlier actions by kneeling and bowing her head before the King.

“Rise, Princess Arianne of Dorne.” She rose to her feet.

“Your Grace, I am here on behalf of Dorne, to represent our great kingdom at the Heir’s Tourney.”

“Welcome, Arianne. You shall enjoy every hospitality King’s Landing has to offer during your stay. You shall be shown your chambers after court is dismissed,” Rhaegar informed her.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Arianne responded with another bow.

Eventually, the court was adjourned, and Rhaenys could finally greet her family. In turn, she hugged Jon, her mother, Lyanna, Mylenda, her youngest siblings, Daenerys, then lastly Visenya, who whispered in her ear.

“I know you have just returned, but may I steal you away for a quick talk?”

  
Rhaenys sighed before replying, “You know I could never deny you, little sister. Where shall we go?”

Visenya led her back to her chambers, offering a seat in her solar. She possessed a quaint solar, unlike the grand one of their father, but it was the same size of Aegon’s and her own. As with any solar, there were many shelves filled with books, but the content of Visenya’s differed greatly from her own. Visenya possessed collections detailing Valyrian steel swords and tales of the greatest battles in history. Rhaenys’ solar held tales of great dramas and histories of their family.

“What troubles you, Senya?”

“Jon… and Dany. Last night, they both slept in Jon’s chambers,” Visenya told her.

“And you do not like this?” Rhaenys replied.

“No, because I… Jon…”

Visenya did not know how to finish her thought, so Rhaenys completed it for her, “You love him.”

“Yes.”

“And you worry he only cares for Dany, and not you?” Visenya nodded her confirmation.

“You spent a year together in the North, the two of you. Jon would be a fool if he did not care for you in that way. And I do not think Daenerys would be greatly opposed to you joining as a third. Aegon and I warmly welcomed Arianne to our bed.”

Visenya sighed, “Rhae, I don’t have the confidence to say or attempt anything. You would, but I don’t.”

Rhaenys hugged Visenya, whispering, “I’ll try as best I can to help you, Senya.”

She departed from her little sister’s chambers and crossed the brick hallway to her aunt’s. Rhaenys entered to find Daenerys sliding out of the dress she wore at the ceremony earlier, likely to wear more comfortable clothes for the remainder of the day before the feast.

“Dany!” Rhaenys made her presence know.

“Rhae!” Daenerys replied warmly, starting to dress in some breeches, “You ran away with Visenya so quick after your arrival I did not have time to properly welcome you.”

“Yes, and I can only apologize for that. She had something urgent she wanted to discuss with me.”

“I believe I can guess what the conversation was about. Before you ask, no, I don’t wish to consult about it now. For you, however, how are Aegon and Arianne?” Daenerys asked with a wink.

Rhaenys blushed a deep red and replied, “Are the tales of us that well known?”

“I would not say they are considered truth by the masses, but the reports of the Prince and Princess becoming fast friends with the Princess of Dorne was enough for me to make my assumptions,” Daenerys informed her.

“Enough talk of me. Have there been any changes to your love life?”

“I…” Daenerys hesitated, giving room for Rhaenys to jump in.

“Don’t tell me Viserys has done anything,” Daenerys’ response was only a nod, allowing Rhaenys to continue, “I hope he has not taken your maidenhead?”

“No. And he will not, Jon has allowed me to-”

Rhaenys cut her off, “Yes. I know about last night. I pray your experiences with Viserys will not make you less willing with Jon.”

“I don’t think they will. I think I have nearly reached the point of eagerness to advance things with Jon, because I want to know the feeling of being with someone I truly love. I don’t wish to rush it though; I think we are waiting for the moment that feels right.”

“That holds virtue, Dany. If you wish to learn how it should be with him, you would never be denied entry to Aegon’s bedchamber to see him with me and Arianne,” Rhaenys invited.

“That would not be-”

Rhaenys cut her off, firmly insisting, “You are family, and family has nothing to hide from one another. If it would give you any aid in perfecting things with Jon, our knowledge is a book laid open to you.”

“I appreciate your offer, Rhae. I look forward to seeing you at the feast; hopefully, we can speak about your time in Dorne.”

“And I look forward to hearing your tales of King’s Landing and our family. See you tonight, Dany,” Rhaenys replied, rising and exiting Daenerys’ chambers.

After she left, she saw both Jon and Visenya hurriedly rushing out of their chambers.

“What’s happening?” Rhaenys asked, questioning their frantic nature.

“The Starks have arrived!” Visenya exclaimed. Rhaenys rolled her eyes and followed them on their way to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes and leave any constructive criticism in the comments. Also please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Next chapter is the first day of the Tourney


	6. Aegon II/Jon III

**Chapter 5**

**Aegon Targaryen**

The following day brought the first day of the joust. As he was the Crown Prince, and he was competing in the joust, he had been granted a grand tent, complete with a bed and tub that would not be amiss in his normal chambers. In one corner stood three armor stands, each complete with different sets of the finest Targaryen armor. Near the center of the space lay a velvet couch, upon which sat his two nude lovers. Outside and guarding the entrance to his tent was his younger brother, and squire, Baelor Celtigar.

Aegon sauntered over to the red velvet couch, his clothes pooled behind him, and gently forced his way to sit between Rhaenys and Arianne. His hardened cock already began to receive attention from Arianne.

“You rode well this morning, brother,” Rhaenys told him.

Aegon shook off her compliment, “No one knew the name of the knight I fought before the bout, and no one knows his name now.”

“The whole of King’s Landing saw you knock him from his horse in one passing,” Rhaenys retorted. Aegon responded with a kiss. Their lips clashed, and his tongue begged for entry. Her mouth did not deny his request. Their mouths locked in a passionate kiss.

Arianne removed her hand from his cock and replaced it with her mouth, sliding it up and down his length. Aegon placed one of his hands on one of Rhaenys’ full, rounded tits, stroking it and gently squeezing it. His other hand reached over to attempt to grab Arianne’s ass. It was still seated, but once Arianne felt Aegon’s hand on her back, she repositioned herself onto her knees, all while keeping Aegon’s cock in her mouth. He truly relished having both women, two of the finest in the Seven Kingdoms, as his lovers. After the near year Aegon spent with the pair, he could no longer imagine a life without them. His thoughts continued as Rhaenys and Arianne switched roles; Rhaenys’ full lips now encircled his manhood and Arianne’s lips were locked with his own.

Aegon broke from his kiss with Arianne to beg, “Ride me, Rhae.” His sister complied, lifting her head from his cock, and slowly positioning her wet folds above his length. With a guiding hand from Aegon, she slowly descended onto his hard cock, releasing a moan in pleasure. She continued to slowly lift herself up and down, torturing her brother whom she knew wanted to be ridden swiftly. Rhaenys then began to roll her hips, making sure her ass slapped against him.

Aegon, playfully frustrated, pushed Arianne away, breaking their kiss. He lifted Rhaenys back up straight, gritting his teeth and slapping her breasts. After a couple hard slaps, he could tell his message was received, and he then moved both hands to her ass, forcefully squeezing and slapping her cheeks with as much strength as he could causing her to moan and cry out in pleasure.

Following several slaps, Aegon positioned his hands upon her hips, helping her to bounce up and down. She rode him at an incredible pace; their skin clapping sounded throughout the tent. Rhaenys’ perfect breasts danced around on her chest. He released a low growl, and Rhaenys’ moans were soon captured by Arianne’s mouth.

Aegon’s eyes followed Rhaenys’ hand reach down to Arianne’s cunt, and begin to please her with her fingers. Muffled moans began to come from Arianne, her sounds now the ones captured by Rhaenys’ lips. The olive-skinned Dornishwoman returned the Targaryen Princess’ favor, adding her fingers to Aegon’s cock in pleasuring her folds.

Aegon was at his happiest; nothing gave him greater joy than his throbbing manhood inside his sweet sister, with his stunning Dornish lover pleasing them both. He loved jousting and sparring, he loved great feasts, he loved when the smallfolk cheered his name, but nothing could compare to his two lovers.

Although Aegon was sure Rhaenys would ride him for all of time, she did not have infinite stamina. Her pace slowed, and she eventually slid her wet cunt off him. Arianne was eager to fill the void she left, but Aegon now wished to take charge. On her knees, she attempted to walk across the velvet couch to reach him. Aegon himself had begun to rise, and met her advance with a soft slap across her breasts.

“I want you from behind,” Aegon ordered.

“Feisty today, aren’t we?” Arianne jested, but, without complained, she turned around and positioned herself for Aegon to take her from behind. He grabbed her ass with both hands, firmly squeezing her cheeks. Aegon wished he possessed the patience to slide his cock across her ass and torture his lover, but he instead inserted his hardened manhood into her dripping folds and begun to thrust at a steady pace.

The slapping of his body against hers was accompanied by the occasional slap from Aegon across Arianne’s ass. Each spank caused a squeal from Arianne and Aegon could not tell if it was from pain or pleasure. He assumed it was both, for he continued his slaps as he fucked her from behind. Aegon was thrusting at as great a pace he could, and his efforts were rewarded by seeing Arianne’s ass bounce forward and back every time his body connected with her.

It was a joyous sight, made even better by seeing Rhaenys positioned with her legs spread by Arianne’s mouth, and with Arianne’s tongue pleasing her folds. Aegon wished to go another round with Rhaenys, but his hopes of that ended when he saw stars and spilled his seed inside Arianne. A loud moan of pleasure escaped his mouth as he finished inside her. He slowly withdrew his cock, dripping with seed, from her. A dream of the future flashed before his eyes at the sight of his seed dripping from her cunt, a dream of a King with two wives and ten lovely children.

Neither of his lovers had yet gotten their release, and Aegon was determined to see them pleased before he would have to return to the lists. He gave the lord’s kiss to Rhaenys, his tongue lapping the juices from the river that was her folds. Aegon’s tongue battled with her cunt until she moaned his name in pleasure from her release.

He was turning his attention to Arianne when he heard footsteps coming to a halt behind him. Aegon sharply twisted his body and his stunning violet eyes found a set matching his own. These eyes were widened, however, and Aegon could clearly see wide. This scene of Aegon, Arianne, and Rhaenys was unlikely to be what his little brother, Baelor Celtigar, was expecting to discover when he entered the Crown Prince’s tent. Baelor was standing guard outside Aegon’s tent and was meant to come in to warn him if someone wished to visit with him, or to prepare Aegon for his next tilt.

Fortunately for Aegon, this occasion appeared to be the latter, “Aegon, the battles in the joust today have passed quicker than one would assume. Only twelve more tilts remain before you are scheduled to fight.”

“At this rate the final should be held today,” Aegon jested, “Do you think I have time for a bath before my bout?” A loud cheer, presumably from the crowd attending the joust, briefly halted their conversation.

“It appears not,” Baelor advised, “That would be eleven tilts remaining now. I have a pail filled to the brim with water outside, I can bring it in and you can scrub yourself down with some rags.”

“That sounds fine, Baelor,” Aegon replied and turned himself back to his lovers, “I am afraid Rhaenys alone will have to give you release, Arianne.”

“I’m sure your little brother would be willing,” Arianne jested. Aegon was confident her statement was in jest, but he had learned from his time with the Dornishwoman that she could intend anything he assumed to be a jest.

Baelor carried in the bucket, with the occasional slosh of water over the edge and onto the ground. He poured the water into the tub and grabbed a cloth off the rack. He handed it to Aegon then went to position himself by the armor stands. He was halfway to his post before the trouble came.

“Baelor? It is rude not to greet your sister, is it not?” Rhaenys queried.

Baelor stammered, “I… I didn’t… I thought you would prefer if I pretended like I had not seen anything.”

“It is quite alright. We are family, are we not?” Rhaenys pointed out, and Baelor nodded his response, “Come, then. Have a seat between myself and Arianne.”

“Rhaenys…” Aegon warned. He received a glare in response from Rhaenys.

He was about to open his mouth again before Rhaenys cut him off, “You cannot deny that if you had any prior knowledge our,” Rhaenys thought for a moment, “intimacy would have had a much faster and smoother start.”

“Look where we are now,” Aegon shot back.

“Ignore our brother,” Rhaenys now directed her words to Baelor. Aegon shook his head and muttered curses under his breath as Baelor found a seat between his sister and Arianne.

“Tell me, Baelor, have you decided yet between Vaera and Rhaenyra?”

“Vaera is my twin, I cannot betray that.”

“You do not deny that you like Rhaenyra,” Rhaenys pointed out.

“You can always take them both,” Arianne chimed in, “And if you do not make clear your decision they could instead have each other and leave you out.”

Rhaenys laughed at her Dornish lover and questioned Baelor, “How far have you gone with Vaera?”

“A kiss, nothing more.”

“Do not rush it with her, and do not force her to do anything she is not ready for,” Rhaenys advised, “Your next step is like to be the lord’s kiss. Arianne has not yet had her release…”

“We can show him. But first, allow me this,” Arianne stated as she climbed on top of Baelor, pushing her tits in his face. At a slow pace, he began to roll her hips above his breeches. From where he was washing himself down, Aegon could see the bulge rising in Baelor’s breeches. He considered interrupting, but just sighed and decided to let Arianne have her way.

Aegon soon began to dress himself and turned around to call Baelor over to help with his armor. Fortunately, Baelor was no longer subject to his lovers’ attention, as he was only watching Rhaenys give the lord’s kiss to Arianne. Immediately following his beckon, Baelor hurried over to him to begin fitting him with his armor. Baelor was a skilled squire and could dress Aegon with his armor in under twenty minutes, a feat that would be considered impressive by most standards. Aegon appreciated his ability, for it gave him more time with Rhaenys and Arianne between bouts.

Aegon was stood beside his horse at his end of the field, waiting for the tilt before his to find its victor. Across the field, he could see his opponent, Ser Courtenay Greenhill, mounting his horse. Aegon preferred to spend little time in his saddle before a joust, and only climbed atop his destrier in the final moments between the end of the previous tilt and the start of his bout.

From the horse’s left side, Baelor first handed Aegon his shield, which he took with his left arm. Second, Aegon received his lance, which was to be a powerful extension of his right arm. The Crown Prince looked to the stands before he would make his first passing. Only Vaera, Rhaenyra, and Ser Jonothor Darry occupied the royal box on this day, but the remainder of the stands were nearly filled with smallfolk and lesser nobles alike.

The horn sounded for each rider to begin their charge. As his horse rode ahead, Aegon dug his heels into the stirrups. He instantly could tell Ser Courtenay’s horse was not as fast as his own, and their collision came nearer to Ser Courtenay’s side than Aegon’s, well past the midpoint of the barrier.

Aegon struck with his lance, a clean strike square to the center of his opponent’s breastplate. Ser Courtenay’s lance bounced off Aegon’s shield, barely making an impact. Aegon’s strike knocked Ser Courtenay Greenhill back; although he fought to stay on the horse, the knight fell off his saddle onto the ground below. The crowd erupted with great cheers of Aegon’s name following their Crown Prince’s victory.

**Jon Targaryen**

The Great Hall was alive with chatter, the clinging of glasses, and countless nobility for the feast. This night was the first in which all the major houses of Westeros were present. And it was not only the great houses, but there was also an infinite number of lords and lesser lords occupying seats at the oaken tables set across the Great Hall. The royal table was even more crowded than the previous feast, for Jon’s older siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys, were now present. Another consequence of their presence, along with the feast not being in his honor, meant that he was sat farther away from the center, his father’s seat.

Aegon was positioned in the prime chair of honor to Rhaegar’s right. The remaining Targaryen children, Rhaenys, Daenerys, Jon, Visenya, Rhaenyra, filled out his side. To the King’s left were his wives, concubine, Viserys, Baelor, and Vaera.

Jon never truly enjoyed feasts; they were too crowded with people he did not care for. They dragged on too long and they were filled with pointless activities. There were some small joys he took from them, including the many conversations with his family.

“Are you prepared for the archery tomorrow, Senya?” Jon queried.

With a nervous smile, Visenya replied, “I’m not sure. Everyone always tells me of my skill, but a great number of unknowns enter the archery, and many of them have one. If their talents have not been seen, then how could Ser Rodrik, who never leaves Winterfell, confidently claim that I am above them?”

“You’ll be more than fine,” Jon laughed off her worries, “The competitors you will face are not used to the pressure of the crowd, and as a princess, it shouldn’t bother you,” Jon finished with a grin.

“I pray you are right,” Visenya paused for a moment before asking, “I do not recall, will you fight in the melee?”

“Ye-” Jon was cut off before the first word could leave his mouth.

“If he knew what was good for him, he would’ve steered clear of the event. But this foolish boy, who never dreams of glory, still wishes to enter,” Daenerys said as she glared at Jon.

“There are better odds of a dragon hatching than there are of me dying in a melee, if that’s what you’re so concerned about,” Jon argued.

“Still, I don’t want you taking that chance. You know that you can best every man taking part, so why is there so great a need for you to enter?”

“Good practice for me. And also, who knows what the future holds? I pray I never will have to fight in a real battle, but some slightly similar experience could do no harm,” Jon explained.

“There is no need for worry, Dany,” Visenya interjected, “Jon is easily the best fighter in the field.” Daenerys only sighed in response.

Countless songs, tricks, and miniature plays were performed before a piquant selection of peppered boar was served as the main course. It was accompanied by a small pool of thick gravy and surrounded by a slim forest of green beans. Mushrooms, green peppers, and carrots all added color to the shining gold plate on which the food was served. The exterior rim of the golden tray was covered with designs telling tales of House Targaryen’s greatness. The displayed scenes ranged from Aegon the Conqueror to Baelor the Blessed. A delightful Dornish red, honoring Aegon and Rhaenys’ heritage, accompanied the fine meat.

Following the meal, the attention shifted to Aegon and Rhaenys, who had been granted the first dance of the night. The dance they performed allotted for maximal distance between the pair; Jon thought it likely this was a ploy to attempt to discredit some of the rumors flying. Jon knew these rumors were true; it was fairly obvious to the whole family. But despite that, the display of a platonic pairing was acted to perfection by his older brother and sister. As their dance completed, Jon felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned to his side, Jon became the recipient of a request from his silver-haired aunt, “May I have your first dance of the evening?”

“Of course, my princess,” Jon replied with a wink. The dance they shared was a slow one.

A soft whisper suggestively graced his ear, “Since the feast is for Aegon and Rhaenys, no one would notice if we disappeared.”

“You know that I would love nothing more. But I am still a prince, and it would be untoward of me,” Jon replied with a similar tone.

“Fine,” Daenerys feigned anger, “Find when the opportunity comes, and then we can find a quieter spot.”

Jon’s first dance came with Arya Stark, his cousin and a very good friend. By her own admission, she was a rather clumsy dancer, and claimed she never enjoyed it. They discussed many topics, from Arya’s disdain of King’s Landing to Arya questioning Jon on ways to sneak an entry into the archery tournament as a mystery knight. Jon informed her that mystery knights had only been known to enter the joust, and not archery.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself,” Jon said with a laugh as the song ended.

“Your presence, and nothing but it,” Arya replied with a smirk, “Hopefully my mother will truly believe I like this. Mayhap she’ll believe Septa Mordane’s lessons are taking hold and I won’t be pestered as much.”

Jon did not have a chance to reply before he was met with his next partner, Daena Velaryon. She came with questions of Aegon and Rhaenys, of himself, and of his Celtigar siblings. Daena asked advice of him, as well as questions on if the Targaryens would visit Driftmark.

Jon’s responses were usually short, as the next question came fast, and the only full response he gave was, “You are of Valyrian blood. Always keep that in your mind.”

Jon’s next dance came with Tyrion Lannister’s wife, Lynesse Hightower. House Hightower was known for having similar features to House Targaryen, and Lynesse proved it. The dance was polite and courteous, nothing more. Following that was a dance with the stunning Margaery Tyrell, who had just finished a second dance with Aegon. Jon knew that he was likely her second option; the Tyrells would attempt to betroth them if Margaery could not marry Aegon. Jon then danced with both Rhaenyra and Vaera, as well as his mother, Lyanna.

After the conclusion of his dance with Lyanna, Jon was approached by Arianne Martell.

“Has anything happened yet, between yourself and Daenerys?” Arianne questioned him.

Her response was received with a confused face, so she elaborated, “Rhaenys spoke to Aegon and I.”

“I understand. We have not slept together, or anything of that sort.”

“Of course. Should you ever need help, I am more than willing to expand my horizons past the first two Targaryens I have been with,” Arianne offered, while giving Jon a swift glimpse of her rounded Dornish tits.

“I don’t…” Jon trailed off at the look given by Arianne.

“Yes, I love Aegon and Rhaenys, but do not think that gives us limits. In Dorne, some of the Sand Snakes would often join us in bed. Last night a maidservant saw us, and she did not leave until Aegon had filled her with his seed. Rhaenys is the only one of us three who does not stray; I often use the weapon between my legs to earn favors, or gain trust. Since our arrival in King’s Landing, I have already gained some ‘influence’ over Stannis Baratheon,” Arianne explained.

Jon did not have time to respond before the song’s conclusion, and for his next dance, he found himself returned to Daenerys. This dance was slow, but the floor was bustling with movement as many guests found their way to their drinks or another plate of food. Some could be seen joining larger conversation, and others leaving to the privy. 

“This looks like our chance,” Daenerys said. Jon nodded in agreement, took her by the hand, and began to lead her to the escape in the back corner behind the Iron Throne. The pair passed through many hallways and staircases before finally reaching Maegor’s Holdfast. As Jon walked past Viserys’ chambers, he could not help but notice the door was ajar, and there were noises of pleasure coming from inside.

Jon silently pried open the door, hoping to see a glimpse of who Viserys was with. Luckily, the door to his uncle’s bedchamber had also been left open. Through it, Jon viewed a lady’s rear bouncing atop Viserys. He recognized her voice from earlier in the night, and the blonde locks flowing down her back identified her as Lynesse Hightower. He silently retraced his steps and followed Daenerys into her chambers.

Jon answered the curious look on his aunt’s face, “Lynesse Hightower.”

“That is like to cause conflict,” Daenerys pointedly replied.

“I will be sure to inform Tyrion, in the instance I speak to him,” Jon declared.

“Let their relationship run its natural course,” Daenerys advised.

“Why? He should his wife has not been faithful.”

“I do not wish to argue,” Daenerys responded softly, before sealing the discussion with a kiss. Jon led his aunt to her bed and pulled her down onto it with him. They laid side by side with their heads flat upon the sheets. Daenerys’ hand rested in Jon, and he could feel her strewn hair brushing against his cheek. The stillness was broken by Daenerys sitting up and attempting to drag Jon’s breeches down.

“I want you,” she whispered. Jon complied with her wishes, pulling off his breeches and his doubled, and swiftly ridding himself of his smallclothes. His hands quickly found their way to Daenerys, removing her dress by way of her shoulders. When she tore off her smallclothes, Jon froze for an instant to admire her breasts, before letting them fall to her cunt. Her body amazed him every time he looked upon it.

Daenerys gently shoved him onto his back. Jon received a peck on his lips before his aunt turned her attention to his hardening cock. She took it fully in her mouth, letting her full lips slide along his length. Not wanting her to feel no great pleasure, Jon carefully lifted her bottom half and placed it above him, letting her cunt rest upon his mouth.

Jon’s tongue furiously began attacking her folds, flicking it around her entrance. In some moments he would lift his hands to her ass and press body upon him more, allowing his tongue to penetrate her cunt. When Jon’s tongue required a respite, his hands instead would cup Daenerys’ perfect breasts, squeezing them and rolling his fingers across her nipples.

After an eternity of joy, Daenerys lifted her mouth from his cock, and attempted to turn her body. Jon could easily tell what she wished for next.

“Dany, are you sure you are ready? We do not have to do this tonight.”

Jon received his response in the form of a finger placed upon his lips. Daenerys took his manhood in one hand, using the other for balance, and gently guided herself down upon it. Jon groaned in pleasure as he felt his cock enter her for the first time. His groan was met with a soft whimper from Daenerys, causing concern for Jon.

“Does that hurt you?” Jon asked with care.

“No, it-” an involuntary moan interrupted Daenerys, “feels great!”

Daenerys, with a slow, steady pace, lifted herself up and down Jon’s length. She was soon aided by his hands upon her hips, relieving her of some of the effort she was giving. They continued at that pace for a time, not wanting to rush their first experience. Jon was mesmerized by the slight swaying of her perfect tits as she rode him.

When Jon could tell she began to tire, he insisted, “Dany, let me take charge.” He pulled her down upon him, pressing her tits to his chest and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Jon allowed one hand to roam her sweet bottom, even daring to slap it, causing a small yelp from Daenerys.

Jon rolled Daenerys over onto her back and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Now stood, Jon lifted her legs over his shoulders, granting him even greater access to her cunt. With a nod of permission, Jon slowly began to thrust into her. Each thrust went deeper, testing the limits of what Daenerys could withstand. Whenever a loud moan came from Daenerys and Jon felt he had gone too deep, she assured him that she was fine.

Jon’s thrusts eventually began to gain pace, causing the claps of their bodies colliding to echo through the room. He could see his efforts rippling through her body. The moans from Daenerys were as consistent as his thrusts.

Seconds after he started fucking her as hard and fast as he could, Jon saw her whole body shake as she reached her peak, also releasing a great moan of pleasure. Jon was unsure if he should finish inside her, but the choice was made for him as he groaned deeply in unison with his seed firing into her belly. Jon continued with a few final thrusts, before withdrawing himself and jumping onto the bed. His aunt was eager to lean over and lick the remaining seed from his belly.

“I can go again if you wish,” Jon offered.

“There is no need. That was perfect,” Daenerys replied with a loving smile.

Together they slid under the sheets. Jon entwined his legs with hers and pulled her body close. He allowed one hand to rest upon her ass and slid the other underneath her head.

“I love you,” Jon gently whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, my life always is the busiest in the early months of the year. Updates will hopefully be more frequent now. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and any comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please leave all constructive criticism and suggestions and advice below. Thanks for reading, and look out for the proper Chapter 1 later this week.


End file.
